Gliding into War
by Stargazer12256
Summary: Summary: Pain, tears, and chaos flashed through my mind, James was going back to that, and it tore my heart to shreds. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I was going to save him, he was going to be alright. I would make sure of that. *Part 2 of Flying into Chaos*
1. Chapter 1: Shocking news

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG or MR so… just to be clear… ok… yup.**

I curled up in a ball on my bed, an image of James face flickered in my mind, even though it had been a year since the Games, a year since I had lost James, the ghosts of the chaos still haunted me. I could see us, all of us, Miri, Diana, Aden, James, and I sitting around a fire at night talking about our hopes and dreams, never knowing when someone could jump out with a knife and decide our fate. I'm not going to mention Dawn in any of this, she was a traitor, she was a big part of why my friends were dead.

I shivered and pulled the covers around me, even though it was only 7:30 PM I was already getting ready to say goodbye to conciseness and slip into a nightmare filled slumber. But that plan was ruined by my mother who waltzed into my room and reminded me that the district picnic was that night and that I was going with Luke.

Luke. I groaned silently, ever since I had gotten back from the Games, people told me to just forget about James and find a new boyfriend, my nine year old sister Rosie pointed Luke out to me and begged me to talk to him. I gave in after ten minutes of her whining when I had refused and walked to him. He was really nice and kind of good looking, but he just wasn't… James. I know that people wanted me to forget about James, but it was hard not to, he had been everything to me.

"Come on Dessity, get up and get ready," my mom said as she walked over and shook me a little.

"Do I have to go?"

"Of course you do Dess, now hurry up," my mom said as she walked out of my room.

I sighed, I wasn't in the mood to hang around people, much less watch the Capitol News and make fun of it. Which was something that they did at the end of the picnic, don't ask me why, they just do.

I sighed, sat up, got out of bed, and then walked over to my closet, I grabbed a black T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and I quietly slipped into them. I smoothed down my shirt, walked over to the mirror that was on my wall; I grabbed a hair thing and quickly put my hair in a braid. I grabbed my blue jay necklace and clipped it around my neck.

"Dessity, are you ready?" My mom called from downstairs.

I check to see if any of the feathers of my wings were out of place, "I guess."

I ran out of my room and down the stairs, my mother met me at the bottom with Avery and Rosie next to her. My mom smiled and nodded at me, then we were off to the picnic.

. . .

"Dessity, you made it!" Luke ran over to me.

My mom, sisters, and I had just walked into the center of town, were the year before I had been reaped. There were people standing around tables that had food on them, some were talking, kids were running, and there were no peacekeepers around.

"Yeah, we made it…" I managed to smile.

Luke wrapped his arm around me, I stiffened, he didn't notice though, and he brought me over to one of the tables with food. I smiled at Celeste who was handing a little girl a piece of bread, she was the woman who had offered me the blue dress for the reaping.

"Here," Luke smiled at me and handed me a lily.

I nodded and politely smelled the flower, I jumped back when someone giggled loudly behind me.

"Hey Dessity, I am so happy that you made it to the picnic, a bunch of my friends didn't really think that you'd make it because you're still grieving over the G – "

"Hi Missy," I cletched my teeth and put a fake grin on my face.

Missy beamed, "Yeah! Well how are you? Are you and Luke a couple yet? You would make a GREAT couple. Of course… you and James had it pretty AWESOME too, I mean he was so dreamy don't you think? I guess you can say you were lucky just to be – "

My face reddened, I clenched my fists, Missy saw my expression and stammered something about how pretty my hair was, and then she walked away.

"Why don't we sit down and get ready to watch?"

"Watch what?" I asked slowly.

"Capitol TV."

"But we aren't supposed to do that for hours!" I said shakily.

Luke took my hand, the blood drained from my face, "Are you ok?"

"I… I just thought that everyone would eat and hang out before we did this… I thought it would be dark by the time – "

"It's pretty dark already, and it's only 7:50."

I sighed; Luke led me to a group of people who were sitting in front of a medium sized TV that was plugged in to the same power source that the Capitol used on reaping day. I shivered as the Capitol crossed my mind, pictures of President Snow flashed through my mind, I remembered his disapproving glare like it was just yesterday.

A little girl who was sitting down smiled at me, and then took a bite of the apple she was holding, I was starting to feel hungry myself, but before I could say anything the TV started to play and Luke found us a spot to sit down.

"_Hello everyone!" Caesar Flickerman said._

"_I bet I know what everyone is thinking about," Claudius smiled. _

_Caesar laughed, "Yes, well the votes are in!"_

"What votes?" I asked Luke in a whisper.

"It's the Quarter Quell this year and – "

_"Are you ready to see who will be back in the arena?" Caesar asked._

"What?" I said, startled.

_"Before you reveal who will be going back this year, let me remind you what we are voting for! This year, as you all know, is the Quarter Quell, and we have decided to bring BACK your favorite tributes from Games years before."_

I swallowed, I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

_ "Are you ready?"_

I gasped as pictures of dead Tributes from The Hunger Games flashed on the screen, out of all the pictures six were familiar. Emma Lander, Carter Wepple, Dawn Sage's faces flashed on the screen, I looked over at Luke.

"These people are dead, how are they – " My heart stopped when I glanced back at the screen.

Miri Drewn, Sapphire Raremity, and James' faces flashed on the screen, and then they disappeared, other faces flashed on. I let out a cry, how could this be? What had happened?

_"We would like to thank the Capitol Hospital for bringing these people back to us for this year's Hunger Games!" Caesar smiled._

I stood up, I felt like puking, James was alive, and they were going to kill him all over again… unless…

"Dessity! Where are you going?" Luke called out to me as I started walking away.

"Home!" I yelled back.

"But you haven't even eaten – "

I snapped my wings open and took off, there was no way this was happening to me again, this time… this time I wasn't going to let James die.

**Sorry that this chapter was short-ish, and some things happened purty darn quick, don't worry, the next chapter will be longer!**

**~Stargazer122456**


	2. Chapter 2: Flying away

**Heyo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG or MR OK?**

Sitting at the kitchen table, I buried my face in my hands, I had just arrived home and had broke down. Pain, tears, and chaos flashed through my mind, James was going back to that, and it tore my heart to shreds. I took a deep breath, I was going to have to save him, he would be alright. I had to make sure of that.

But how? Tears slipped down my cheeks, I could see James in my mind, fighting bravely once more, and then he suddenly falls. I rubbed my head and cleared my mind, maybe I could fly to the Capitol, and if it was to far away maybe I could hitch a ride inside of a train. I began to think out a plan when my mother, followed by Rosie, Avery, and Luke burst in.

"DESSITY CLARK!" My mother said in a tone that scared me a little.

I looked up, "What?"

Luke stared at me with a puzzled expression, I must have looked like a mess, tear stained cheeks, red, watery eyes, and I was shaking.

"Dessity," Luke said calmly.

I looked at the table and wiped my face with my hands, "They just cant... be serious about this."

"Who? About what?" Luke took my hand.

I locked my gaze onto his hand, for a second I imagined him being James, he would give me that reassuring squeeze, and then he would smile at me. But then I saw Luke's face again, his green eyes and brown hair, I slowly took my hand away.

"They're taking them back, Miri, Sapphire, Dawn, and James..." I choked back a sob when I said his name.

"Is anyone else that you met going back?" Rosie asked.

My mom looked sternly at Rosie, but I continued, "I have to do something!"

"There's nothing you can do, Dessity!" My mother said.

I looked up at her with tears in my eyes, "There has to be... _something__."_

Luke studied my face, "But Dessity... what _can _you do? I mean... it's the Capitol."

I looked back at the table, I had to tell them, and no matter what they said about it I would do it, "I could fly to the Capitol..."

"You could _what_?" My mother gasped.

I looked up, everyone was staring at me, my mother's face went pale and Luke started to pace the floor, I bit my lip and tried not to look frustrated.

"But Dessi, you can't go back der, it scary!" Avery said softly.

I swallowed and put on my fighting face, "You guys cant talk me out of this."

"Well then, if you're going, then so am I, you cant do this by yourself," Luke suddenly said.

I looked at him, "They're my friends Luke, I don't want you to get killed - "

"And I don't want _you _to get killed either..." he cracked a sly smile, "you cant talk me out of this."

I thought for a moment, and then it came to me, "I can, actually."

"Hit me with your best shot."

"You cant fly, which leads me to say that you wont be able to keep up."

Luke smiled again, "Oh, that's the best you got?"

I stared at him, "I uh... um – yes."

"You and James weren't the only kids in Panem who were tested on."

I glared at him, "Is this some kind of... joke to you?"

Luke's eyes sent a chill down my spine when he looked at me," It's never a joke when it comes to what happened."

I laughed bitterly, "You don't know _anything_ – "

Luke slipped off his jacket, Rosie took one look at his back and her face went pale, "Uh... Dessity?"

I could feel the blood draining from my face again, I suddenly had a feeling that Luke actually knew a LOT about the Lab. Before he even turned around I regretted the things I had said to him, his grim face made me feel like I had been a total jerk.

"Luke I - " I started to say.

He slowly turned around, I saw the slits in the back of his shirt before I averted my eyes to his wings, they weren't like mine, they were a brownish black and didn't have any feathers.

"Bat DNA?" I asked softly.

Luke looked me in the eye, "Yeah..."

"I didn't – I wouldn't mind if – I – sorry."

He smiled, and there was an awkward silence for a few seconds. Thank GOD I broke it.

"Mom? Could you help me get some supplies?" I asked.

My mom broke her eyes away from Luke's odd looking wings, "I didn't say you could go."

I stared at her, "But I have to!"

"I'm sorry Dessity, I don't want you going back there."

Tears formed in my eyes, "Mom..."

"Maybe your mom's right, it's dangerous," Luke said.

I was about to loose it when I saw a glint in his eyes, he tapped my arm and cocked his head to the side, motioning outside.

I nodded and looked at my mom, "I'm to the pasture with Luke, I need to get some air."

"Dessity, I'm sorry, but - "

I shook my head, Luke started to walk out the door and I followed him, when we got outside he had a big grin on his face.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"Have you ever flown at night?"

"Not really."

Luke wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we started walking, "Well then... this is going to be really fun."

**. . . .**

We left at midnight. If you haven't guess already, Luke suggested that we sneak out at night with our bags packed and ready to go. I smiled as I quietly shut the front door behind me, the moon was my lantern of light, and it would hopefully help me find Luke in the woods. I hiked down the road and then walked off the path towards fence.

"Luke?" I whispered as I opened my wings and flew over the fence.

An owl hooted in the distance, it felt weird to be out there in the middle of the night, I took a deep breath and called for Luke again.

"Dessity?" I heard a far off reply.

"Luke?" I answered.

I figure dived down from the sky, I watched in awe as Luke opened his wings, I could see the moon behind him, it was an amazing picture. Luke smiled when he saw me and landed, he folded in his wings and walked over to me.

"So, what do you think?" Luke asked.

"It's really dark."

"I know, but it gets better when we start flying."

"Ok."

He laughed, "We should get going."

I nodded, and opened my wings, Luke did the same and we rose into the air. The cool air hit my face, I smiled and flapped, the wind felt great on my wings, I could see that Luke was enjoying it too.

"Do you do this every night?" I asked.

Luke nodded, "Pretty much, I like flying at nighttime better than daytime."

"So, why didn't you tell me about your wings? We're aloud to walk around with our wings showing, you know that, right?"

Luke looked ahead at the moon, "Yeah, but I just had a feeling that people would freak out if they saw _my _wings, they're not as... pretty as yours."

"But the feathers can be a pain in the butt," I said.

Luke laughed, we flew on until we went farther then I had ever been from my district, I felt a little uneasy for a while and kept glancing at Luke, but he was always looking ahead. We had flown for about two hours over the woods when he started to talk.

"It's going to take us about a week to get there."

"That's just enough time to save him before he gets into the arena."

Luke looked at the ground beneath us, "Do you want to stop for a while?"

I nodded and dipped my left wing down and gradually got closer to the ground, Luke tucked in his wings and dove, he was on the ground before me.

"I'm going to start a fire, could you put my bag over there?" Luke handed me his bag and pointed to a fir tree.

I walked over to the tree and set our bags next to each other, I heard the crackling of a fire, and feel the warmth of it. I turned away and walked back towards Luke, he was sitting near the fire and feeding twigs to the fire.

"That's a very successful fire," I smiled.

He chuckled, "Thanks."

I sat down next to him, "So... something's been on my mind while we've been flying."

"What?"

"Do you sleep upside down like a real bat?"

"Hah – no."

I smiled, "Good to know, I'm going to hit the nest."

"Don't you mean hit the hay?"

I snickered softly and then curled up in a ball on the ground, I heard Luke lie down too, he heaved a small sigh, and his breathing slowly became deeper.

I closed my eyes and thought about James, I could see his face, I could feel his hand in mine.

"I'm coming James, everything will be okay..." I whispered softly before falling into a deep sleep.

**HEY! Sorry this took such a long time to post, was busy with school, and stuff... :D**


	3. Chapter 3: A little bit Difficult

**Heyo! Sorry that I haven't posted another chapter in like 3 weeks or something. School + writers block + me = a frenetic catastrophe! (lol)**

"Do we even know which way the Capitol is?" I asked Luke.

We had been flying for around half an hour, and I realized that I had no idea which way to fly, which gave me the panicky feeling that we were going to end up lost.

"We just have to follow a hovercraft trail, which is when the tops of trees are missing most of their leaves."

I stared at him, "Ok."

"We could also just follow a Capitol train or train tracks," Luke managed to shrug while flying.

I winced as a stand of my hair whipped my face, it was really windy up where we were, over the trees. I tucked my hair behind my ear for the hundredth time and sighed, this was going to be a long day.

"What was it like – the Games?" Luke asked suddenly.

I looked down at the trees passing below us, "Oh... not very fun, I killed around... maybe four or five people, it's the worst feeling, knowing that you just took a life. I don't know how I ever brought myself to shoot an arrow at someone..."

"But you won."

I managed to smile, "Barely."

** . . . .**

**James POV**

I let out a big puff of air, Crinso tightened the dress on the girl next to me, we were standing on the chariot together, ready to be exposed to the Capitol for a second time in our lives. The girl, who's name was Lila winced when Crinso was done. Lila had told me that she was eighteen and that she had been in the Games three years before, I could see a scar on her neck, she told me it was the scar of the wound that killed her.  
"If I didn't know better Crinso... I would say that you're trying to squeeze me to death with this dress," Lila said.

Crinso laughed and backed up to admire us, "No, just making sure it's a snug fit."

Lila pulled at the waist of her dress where it had been tightened, she groaned and let her hands flop to the side.  
"This stupid dress is going to be the death of me."  
"Is it really that tight?" Crinso asked.

Lila rolled her eyes, "Yes."  
Crinso quickly loosened Lila's dress and she took a deep breath, "That's better."

Crinso took a step back to admire us one more time, he grinned and clapped his hands, "You guys look stunning."

Lila blushed and turned to watch as District One rode out to the crowd, they were dressed in sparkly, expensive clothes, and they had that stuck up air about them.

Lila snorted and then turned to me, "They might as well just bedazzle themselves."

I stretched out my wings and sighed, this was going to be an extremely long Hunger Games. EXTREMELY.

**Miri's POV.**

"There is no way I'm going out there." I growled at Sari, my stylist.

Sari just stood there quietly, and fixed my hair in a few places, "There's nothing I can do."

I laughed bitterly, "I am not going back out there to be entertainment for these clowns AGAIN."

The boy next to me rolled his eyes, "Just shut up and chill out."

I glared at him, "How can you be so _chill_ well we are clearly going back into a torture chamber called an arena. Maybe you don't mind because you and all your careery-ness are too - " I stopped, two peacekeepers were giving me the _stink eye_. DUN DUN DUUUNN. Yeah right.

The boy clenched his fists, "You better watch it."

I rolled my eyes, I know that I sound like I'm a total jerk but... cut me some slack (and add some extra sprinkles – wait sorry, never mind), I mean – how would you feel waking up on a cold metal table and being told you were going back to the arena? Get my point? Comprende? OK, good.

"Watch what? Kids getting killed in a sick twisted game? And then they find out that they have to go back? Oh yeah, I've seen that movie – oh wait – I'm _starring in it!_" I hissed at him.

I could see the peacekeepers walking towards us out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't care, and neither did the boy next to me.

"You just crossed the line Weary," the boy growled.

"My name is Miri, get it right ROAD."

"It's Ron," he growled.

One of the peacekeepers grabbed my arm, Sari jumped out of the way as the other one grabbed Ron. I groaned, maybe I did go a little _too _far, but I wasn't going to admit it in front of Road – ahem – _Ron_.

"There will be no fighting each other outside of the arena, we will notify your mentor and tell him what your punishment is for quarreling," the peacekeeper glanced at Sari, "you can get back to work."

Sari scrambled back over to me and started tampering with my hair, I glared at Ron, he stood stiffly and looked ahead. I bit my lip and looked down, I had a bad feeling about the punishment that the peacekeepers were going to give us. But that's what most people think when they're going to get punished, right?

"All done," Sari smiled.

**Dessity's POV**

Another strand of hair hit my face, "Ouch!" I groaned.

Luke covered his mouth and tried not to laugh, I glared at him and tucked my hair behind my ear, AGAIN.  
"When's lunch?" I asked.

Luke scratched his head, "Whenever."  
"How long have we been flying?"

"Two, three hours?"

I looked ahead, "Do you - "

"No, I do not know what time it is."

I stared at him, "How did you - "

"I don't know."

"But you - "

"Yep."

"Seriously - "

"Uh huh."

"Ok st - "

"Whatever."

"Luke - "

"Yep?"

"Stop."

He grinned, I rolled my eyes, "Can we just stop for lunch?"

"Sure."

I tucked in my wings and dived, in seconds I snapped open my wings and slowly glided towards the ground, it felt good to walk on solid ground, but flying was still awesome. Luke landed next to me and slid his pack off of his shoulder, he opened it up and rummaged around inside of it.

"Would you like some... rice crackers?" Luke held up a plastic bag with little round pale crackers in it.

I wrinkled my nose, "Aren't those like... flavorless?"

"Not if you put salt on them, which I did before we left last night."

I opened my pack, "I have three cans of soup, a little bit of bread, a water bottle, some cheese that I bought from Celeste, and... two apples."

"I packed four cans of soup, some bread, some cheese, some crackers, a water bottle, and a few vegetables."

"Where the heck did you get all that food?" I said taking the rice crackers from him.

Luke shrugged, "I bought some of it."

I took a bite of a cracker, it tasted salty and rice-ish, but it was good, it was defiantly something that my family wouldn't be able to afford in our district. I handed the crackers back to Luke as he handed me a chunk of bread.

"This stuff is amazing," I said as I chomped down a piece of the bread.

Luke smiled and popped open a can of soup, "Want half of this?"

I nodded, Luke slurped down a bit of soup and then handed the can to me, I popped my last chunk of bread in my mouth, then I took a quick sip of the soup.

In about ten minutes we were pretty much done eating, Luke and I put away our things and jumped into the air.

**Emma's POV**

I gripped the side of the chariot I was riding in as it lurched forward, descending towards the psychotic crowd. The screaming burst into my ears before I saw the people, when I did see them it was hard not to crack up laughing about their 'style'. People were wearing rainbow wigs that were curled at weird angles, they had poofy, clothes on, scrunchy clothes on, feathery clothes on, and just plain ODD clothes on.

The boy next to me, whose name was Gil grabbed my hand, I growled at him, "Don't _touch _me."

"The crowd will love it," he says back.

"I don't give a flip what the crowd loves, I am not doing that whole holdy handy, lovey dovey, stuffy stuffy, got it?"

Gil grinned, "Whatever," he tightened his grip on my hand and raised it above our heads.

I felt a strong urge to: A) Punch the guy, B) yank my hand away then throw him off of the chariot, and C) ALL OF THE ABOVE (But times ten).

I slowly yanked our hands back down and broke free of his grasp, Gil looked at me, "What's your problem?"

"I'm seriously thinking about killing you first."

After that Gil was quiet, I smiled and looked out at the crowd. I loved making people feel scared. Especially the people who I was going to eliminate, I was going to win this thing. I wouldn't go down without a fight.

**OK, sorry that I haven't updated lately (As I stated at the top of the page :) ) Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: The train

**Hey! WASUP? Ok. Now to the chapter. (Or disclaimer... yeah... because that comes first and... Oh! You get the point!)  
Disclaimer: (See?) I do not own THG or MR. Plain and SIMPLE.**

I groaned as someone nudged me in the side, "Dessity!" I heard someone whisper.

"Whaaaa..." I moaned as I opened my eyes.

Luke was looming over me, "Get up."

"Why... it's not even time to get moving again..."

Luke grabbed my arm and pulled me up, "I know, but if we wanna catch the train we have to get going."

With that I snapped awake, "Train?"

Luke handed me my pack, "Yeah."

"What do you mean _train_?" I asked.

Luke took a running start and jumped into the air, I sighed and did the same, rising up slowly until I was level with Luke. The night air was cool and everything around us was still, I only thought about the stillness and coolness for a second because my question was still not answered.

"What do you mean by TRAIN?" I asked again.

Luke was silent.  
"What do you - "

Finally Luke answered, "While you were sleeping I flew took a little... thinking flight, and while I was out I found a Capitol Train sitting still in the middle of the tracks, I saw it's crew standing outside, I could hear them saying that there was a tree in front of them and that they had to stop the train and remove it."

"Ok... and?"

"What I'm saying is, I want to hitch a ride on the train to the Capitol, and by now they will have gotten the tree off of the tracks, we need to hurry."

Luke grabbed my arm and started flying, I screamed as we picked up speed, it was the fastest I had ever flown, and I had no clue how Luke was flying that fast. My arm started to tingle where he had his grip, I clenched my teeth as my hair whipped me in the face extra hard.

"We're almost there!" I could barely hear Luke's voice through the wind.

"Can you slow down?" I yelled.

"Nope!" he yelled back.

Finally after around two minutes of flying at like two hundred mph we suddenly stopped, Luke pointed below us, sure enough the light from the moon showed me the metal of the Capitol train glinting. Without saying anything Luke let go of my arm and dove down, I groaned and watched as he landed on top of the train. For a moment he didn't realize that I was still in the air, but when he did I could practically hear him sigh as he shot back up into the sky.

In a few seconds he was by my side again, "Aren't you coming?"

"We're going to get blown off if we hunker down on the top of the train," I coughed.

Luke smirked, "You think I didn't think of that?"

I got halfway through rolling my eyes when Luke grabbed my arm again and shot down. Word of advice... it's not fun to shoot towards the ground at 150 mph when your wings are not closed all the way. Just saying.  
We slammed against the roof of the train, I found myself sprawled out, my hand hurt like crazy, I bit my lip to keep from yelling at Luke.

"_Are you CRAZY_?" I whispered to him.

He was standing upright and looking down at me, "Maybe."

I moaned as I sat up, "A little warning would have been nice."

Luke shrugged, "Oops."

"Yeah, _oops_."  
Something started to hum underneath us, I looked at Luke questionably, "I think the train's starting up," he said nonchalantly.

For a minute he acted as if the train starting was no biggie... and then his face went pale, "Crap, the train's starting! Dessity we have to get to the caboose!"

Usually I would have laughed at the word 'caboose' but the Games taught me to stuff my emotions deep down inside me at times like this. So I flattened myself out, I could feel the coldness of the Capitol metal as I slowly did an army crawl towards the back of the train. I heard Luke slide down onto his stomach behind me, I accidentally nudged him on the arm with my foot.

"Sorry," I said hoarsely as I scooted further.

I could hear the hum getting louder underneath me, so I did what every brave victor would do... I freaked out, unfurled my wings and did my best at what I called the flying army crawl. I kept my body flat on the train as I flapped and moved my arms, surprisingly my wings gave me a lil' boost, so I was near the caboose in no time. I sat upright and was about to jump down onto the small platform, but before I did, I turned around to make sure that Luke was following me, all I heard was, "Weeeeeeeeee!" and then Luke smashed against me, making me fall onto the platform.

"GAAAAHHH! Luke!" I wheezed.

He chuckled nervously, "Sorry, I think I got a little too much boost while flapping my wings..."

I sat up, but before I could punch him the humming from the train turned into an almost silent beat, and then the train started to move. I managed to stand up just as the train started to pick up speed, I gripped the metal handle bar that was in front of me, Luke did the same.

"We're going to get blown off!" I screamed at him.

He shook his head, "We just have to get inside somehow!"

"But the doors are air locked!" I motioned to the caboose door behind us.

"Not if I use this!" Luke's words were barley audible through the wind.

"Use wha - "

Luke reached into his pants pocket, as if in slow motion he brought out a small circular object and placed it on the train door, it stuck to it as if it was magnetized or suctioned onto it. He started to fiddle with it, a green light appeared and it started blinking, at this point the train was already up to around 200 mph and I was basically shoved into the handle bar in front of me. I pressed my lips together and slowly turned around to watch Luke work with his gadget, finally the green light became brighter and I could hear the air lock break, I sighed with relief.

"You – go – in – first!" I could hardly make out what Luke was saying, the wind picked up around us as the train sped up.

"I cant – move! The wind is – pushing - me – back!" I shouted.

Luke yanked the door open and then wrapped his arms around my waist, my scream was lost in the wind as Luke threw me into the train. I landed with a thud, but I immediately jumped up and made my way back to the door, I could see Luke gripping the handle bar, his knuckles were white.

"Take my hand!" I yelled.

Luke reached out towards me, I braced myself and extended my hand, Luke managed to scoot a little further to me and our hands were inches away. I clenched my teeth, and tried to stretch out my fingers so that we could lock our fingers together, but the wind was too much.

"Luke," I said slowly, "open your wings and let go of the handle bar."

"What?" His face turned pale.

"Jump towards me and flap, I'll catch you, trust me," I said.

"I already thought of that Dess, we'll both get blown away!" he yelled.

"Trust me!" I screamed.

Luke unfurled his wings, let go of the handle bar, and jumped towards me, I lunged towards him, my right hand slammed onto the doorknob. I got a good grip on the knob, Luke was only inches away, I reached towards him with my left hand, I almost cried when my hand slipped into his, "Don't let go!" I yelled. Luke yelled something back, but I couldn't hear him, I yanked his arm and we both flew into the caboose, the door slammed behind us. We laid there stunned for a moment, all we could hear was our heartbeats and the wind howling outside.

I swallowed, "That was traumatizing."

"Well, now, at least we'll get to the Capitol faster than before... " Luke chuckled nervously.

"That scared me to death," I whispered.

"Yeah, I wonder what would've happened if I didn't have that - " Luke began.

"Where did you get that thing?"

"You mean the - ?"

"The gadget thing."

"Oh... I know some people from District three."

"How do you - "

But Luke didn't hear me, his breathing had deepened, he was probably exhausted from getting into the train, I guess I was too. I slowly closed my eyes, and slowed my breathing, suddenly, sleep crashed over me like a wave, but one conscious thought still floated in my mind. The thought turned into a small blurry dream that would keep me awake just by the mere thought of it for days to come...

_I was running towards a cliff where Luke was hanging with one hand, if his hand slipped he would fall and die. I screamed at him and told him to fly up, but he just hung there, finally I got to the edge of the cliff and reached towards him, he took my hand, "Don't let go!" I cried. _

_ I could just barely make out his response, "I never will."_

**DUNNNNN DUNNNN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN ! Ok, so I hoped you liked this chapter, please review... annnddd... yup :D**

**Stargazer12256**


	5. Chapter 5: Prove it

**Hey! Wasup? The sky? Ok. Good answer... I guess... some of you might say space... or clouds or something like that... but the sky basically sums most of it up... uhuh. Yup. How about I start the story? Ok? Okie dokie...  
I DO NOT. I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN THG OR MR. ^_^ Carry on.**

**OH BTW in Flying into Chaos I said it was the 73rd annual Hunger Games that Dessity went into but IT WAS A TYPO THAT I FORGOT TO EDIT OUT! SO it was actually the 63rd! OK? Ok. ^_^**

When I woke up light streamed through the one small window in the room I was in – wait – I wasn't in a room – I was in a train. A TRAIN. How had I forgotten? Maybe... because I had passed out from exhaustion after we managed to get into the caboose? Or maybe because of that dream that I had about Luke...  
"Oh, you're up," Luke voice came from in front of me.

"Huh? Oh what - yeah I'm up," I slowly sat up and stretched my arms (and wings).

"Want an apple?"

"Sure –"

Luke handed me an apple from his pack, "I got to thinking this morning, you know how the train was going like... 300 mph last night?"

I was about to be sarcastic and say, "Nooooo, did you?" but he kept talking, "Well, I wondered, 'hey, wouldn't the air pressure lead us to getting SUCKED IN to the train?' Then I found this wiring that goes around the door and whenever you open the door it automatically sets of this... force – shield thing, which stops big things from getting sucked into the train and from the objects potentially damaging it... but also... something else that gets you thinking is... if something goes in SLOWLY it let's you through, they probably put that it so if any workers need to get outside or inside the train in case of emergency the shield let's them walk in or out slowly - "  
"Are you sure you aren't from District three mister know it all electronic guy?" I said as I bit into my apple.

"I'm sure – but anyway, we weren't sucked in because the platform was encased in this shield thing, which - "

I stared at him, he blushed, "Um... how about a change of subject... about the Games... when you left two days ago from the picnic something else was announced on TV."

"What?" I asked.

"They're shortening the training time, it's four days now."

"WHAT? Again? They shortened it last year from two weeks to one, but four DAYS?" I set my apple down and bent my knees so that they were against my chest, then I wrapped my arms around them.

"That's not all... after they train for four days they have like this... training session with the gamemakers to show them how much skill you have, then they give you a number, the higher it is, the more sponsors."

"And when were you going to tell me this?" I asked.

"I'm telling you now."

I sighed, "Whatever..."

Luke opened his pack and took out a small piece of bread, "Here," he said throwing me a piece.

It landed short, about a foot in front of me, Luke laughed and said, "I'll get it" just as I did, and we both reached towards it. Our heads bumped into each other, I grabbed the piece of bread and sat back, my face was red, I bit my lip and traced a part of the bread with my finger.

"Sorry, " I muttered.

Luke coughed, "No, no, I'm sorry..."

"Anyway... um - when I was in the Games, to get sponsors you had to look good at the interview and during the chariot ride... but... a training session with the gamemakers?" I picked up my apple and took another bite.

"Well it is the 64th annual Hunger Games, times are changing - "

Luke looked me in the eyes, I saw something flash through them that made my head pound, I looked at the ground, times _were definitely_ changing, he couldn't be more right.

**LUKES POV**

She looked away from me, I could practically sense the memories flashing through her mind. Memories about... him. The boy she loved. The boy who meant everything to her. And there I was, not good enough, I had ugly bat wings that she wouldn't even glance at twice, my hair was light brown, my eyes green. I was nothing like the boy she dreamed about, the boy she had memories with, the boy she wanted. Part of me hated him, and that makes you wonder why I told Dessity that I would come help her rescue him, and her friends. Well, I have an answer for you: Because it made her happy. Plain and simple.

She bit her lip, "Um... uh... so," she cleared her throat, "another subject change... kind of... you said we'd arrive at the Capitol in about a day, right?"

"We should arrive there around midnight tonight," I said, maybe a little too tightly.

She looked at me questionably, "I forgot how fast the trains go... it took all day, all night, and then half of the next day to get there from our district."

"Well," I said, "we got on the train at around the halfway point, so we'll be getting there faster."

She looked down at her bread, for a moment, she didn't look like a sixteen year old girl who had gone through the Hunger Games and won... she looked younger, and not as tough as she played out to be.

"It's only been two days, so we should get to the Capitol around the time that James is doing the interview or the training session right?" Dessity said.

"Yeah, but... do you know how we're going to get in?" I asked.

She smiled and looked up at me, "I think I do."

In about ten minutes the plan was laid out, everything was precise, and perfectly thought through, Dessity was brilliant... and her brilliance made me love her... even more.

**Miri's POV (To the Capitol!)**

I threw the dagger down, it embedded itself in the mat, I heard the girl next to me gasp, I glanced at her, she was holding an axe. I could see the scar on her arm from when that District two boy sliced through her skin and made her loose enough blood to die.

"You're Twilight, right?" I asked as I slowly bent down and picked up the dagger.

Her big blue eyes stared right at me as I fingered the blade of the dagger, "Yeah, you're Miri right?

"Uhuh...you were the girl who Dessity tried to save on the first night of the Games. You lost way too much blood."

Twilight nodded, "Worst day of my life."

"And the last – but not really the last – if you know what I mean," I said as I threw the dagger at a dummy, it slammed into the stomach area.

She nodded, I glanced at her as I walked to get my dagger, for the first time I noticed that she didn't look as pale as she did on the night that she died, the Capitol doctors must have cured her, she wasn't as frail and sickly, she looked... healthy.

"I need allies," Twilight eyed my dagger as I threw it at the dummy again.

"Ok, keep talking."

"I want you to be my ally you're pretty skilled with a dagger."

"So I am... but... what if I don't want to be allies because you cant fight?" As soon as I said it anger flashed through Twilight's eyes.

"What? You don't think I can fight?"

I stared at her, "You died on the first night of the Games, you were defenseless."

"I can fight!" she glared at me.

"Prove it."

"Oh, I will, me and my careery-ness can prove anything.""

"_Prove. It._"

_

**Twilight's POV**

I glared at Miri, her eyes challenged me to show her my skills, which I did have skills, and yes I WAS a career, I really was. But, who could believe that I had trained day in and day out for years just in case I got chosen for the Games, and then when my name was called, it felt like a punch to the stomach. You see... I had had a fever before the reaping, and after. The Capitol people didn't even BOTHER to break my fever so that I could fight, nooooo, I had to go into the Games sick, so sick that I could barely move, and I couldn't fight.

"I will," I snarled.

I sprinted over to the hand and hand combat ring and pushed a few people out of the way, two careers were punching each other. _Perfect..._ I thought as I jumped in.

One of the careers looked at me, startled, as I grabbed his opponent by the back of his shirt and flipped him over, he grunted as he hit the mat, _hard_, but he managed to stand up. The other career jumped to action and swung his first, I ducked, he missed, I swiped my leg under his and tripped him. The other one, who was behind me grabbed my arms and twisted them behind my back, I yelped in pain but managed to jab him in the ribs with my elbow.

All the while Miri was standing close by watching me, I could see a smirk on her face when I glanced her way, I turned my attention back to the two career guys and punch one of them in the stomach, he keeled over and fell on the mat. I snapped my leg back and then did a PERFECT round house kick, hitting the other career in the side, he too fell to the floor, moaning in pain. I smiled triumphantly and looked at Miri, her arms were crossed and she was nodding her head.

"Allies?" I said as I walked towards her.

"I'll think about it."

**I think I'll stop there for right now :P Please R&R... andddddd yerp a derp derp derp :) **

**Stargazer12256**


	6. Chapter 6: Avox

**Hey! Yet another chapter! Yay!  
Disclaimer: Do I HAVE to say it? I do? SIGH fiiinnneee... I do not, I repeat, I DO NOT own THG or MR... Ok? OK. Happy? Good.**

"We should be getting there in about an hour, " Luke whispered to me.

I could barely see him, there was little light in the caboose, and it was already dark outside, which led me to only being able to see the outline of Luke's face.

"I cant believe we're almost there," I said.

Luke chuckled softly, "We're getting there super early."

"Who cares!"

"Are you ready?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, is it about time?"

"Yep."

"Let's do this."

Luke walked over to the door across the room that went to the rest of the train and opened it. I stood up, walked over, and then went through. We started walking down a long hallway, making our way to the avox room. Our plan was too _borrow _some avox uniforms and try to pass ourselves as avoxs. Then we would be loaded off the train with the other avoxs and up to the tribute's floors. We would work there for one night until the day that the Games begin. Then before my friends would step into the clear tubes to go into the arena we would break in and save them. How did we know that the train was headed towards the training center? Luke made a good point, "Where else would it be headed?"

"Here it is," Luke said as he pointed to a plaque near a door that said _a-v-o-x, _"ready?"

"How many times do I have to say it?" I smiled.

Luke nodded, and reached for the doorknob; we quietly stepped in, we didn't want to wake the other avoxs. Not that they could talk or scream or anything. I looked around, there were around eight small metal bunk beds pushed against the wall. In every bed there was a sleeping avox. It was a tight squeeze, but Luke and I managed to get to the middle of the room where a pile of red avox uniforms lay, neatly folded. I bent down and looked through them until I found my size. I quickly stepped back while holding the clothes to my chest, and let Luke find his size. He threw some clothes around, after about ten minutes he picked up a red uniform, stood up, and then looked at me.

"Now what?" He mouthed.

"We go back to the caboose, then in the morning we will work as avoxs for... a day, and then stay the night at the training center, right?" I whispered.

"It's your plan," he smiled.

We tucked the uniforms under our jackets and quickly left the avox room, went down the hall, and slipped back into the caboose. I took my uniform out, and stuffed it in my pack for later, then I sat on the floor.

"What do you want to do for the next forty five minutes?' Luke asked.

"Eh, I guess we'll talk," I threw my pack to the side.

**Miri's POV**

I scooted deeper under my covers, in the morning it would be the day of the interviews and the private sessions with the Gamemakers... and then the day after we would be going into the arena again. I closed my eyes and tried not to think of the Games... yeah, I was scared, you can laugh now. The tough Miri Drewn of District 11 was a bit nervous about going into the Games... FOR A SECOND TIME. You try killing off 23 tributes who were supposed to be dead, but were actually VERY alive, because the Capitol brought us back to LIFE. Anyway back to the subject of the interviews... my stylist had given me a sneak peek of my outfit that I was going to wear: a pink poofy dress with pink jewels that are woven into the neckline. I wasn't a big fan of pink... I mean, really, could you image ME wearing pink? No? Didn't think so.

"Miri?" I heard some one whisper.

I jumped up, "Who's there? And what the heck are you doing in my room?"  
"It's Ron."

"Road? How nice to talk to you again, now... LEAVE."

"Yeah, like I'm going to listen to you, anyway, did you get the notification?"

"What notification?" I curled my hands into fists.

"You know – the one about our punishment for yelling at each other before the chariot ride..."

"Oh yeah, that – and no I didn't – what are the peacekeepers going to make us do... wash their golden toilets where their expensive hinnies sit when they have to go?"

Ron snickered, "No."

"Then WHAT?"

I felt something hit my leg, I reached for it, it was a crumpled up piece of paper. I un-crumpled it and tried to read what was written on it, which was impossible because there was NO light in my room. I sighed, clapped my hands (yes, the light in my room was a clapper) and the light flicked on, I then turned back to the page to read.

_Under the circumstances, we would like to notify Crimson – the District 11 mentor – and the District 11 tributes about their punishment for illegal quarreling, which occurred during the chariot rides. We have decided that because of the illegal quarreling the Disrtcit 11 tributes will act as star-crossed lovers until the end of the Games._

_Sincerely,_

_The Capitol House of Peace_

I gasped, "No... no, no, no... this cant be happening there is no way in – just – no. I will NOT act as I star-crossed lover to Road! How dare they!"

Ron cleared his throat, "Um... hi, I'm in the room, so I can hear everything you say, doofus."

I crumpled up the paper, "Who the heck do they think they are!? And... quarreling is not illegal! They cant just MAKE us star-crossed lovers for doing practically nothing – I wont – I will not act like I actually like you Ron – cause' quite frankly... I DONT."

Ron smiled, "You said my name."

"So?"

"You didn't say Road."  
"OH, GET OUT!" I spat at him.

He put his hands up in defense. I wanted to scream at him, but instead, I stupidly threw the crumpled up note. He caught it, smirked, and then walked out of my room.

I wouldn't say it's normal for a sixteen – no – seventeen – (I'd been "dead" for about a year) year old girl to throw a temper tantrum. But if you were told that you were going to have to be star-crossed lovers with a blonde haired, hazel eyed jerk named Ron you would freak too.

Finally, after I was done breaking... a few... expensive Capitol vases (not really, just exaggerating), I slumped back onto my bed. Exhaustion flooded through my body.

I closed my eyes, for about five seconds I managed to think about something else other than the notification. Then the words _Ron _and _star-crossed lovers _crossed my mind. I shivered.

**Dessity's POV**

"We stopped."

I stared at Luke, "What?"

"The train, it's stopped moving!"

"What – you mean we're at the Capitol ALREADY? We're not even dressed in the avox uniforms!"

Luke threw my pack at me, it hit me in the chest, "Oof! Ugh – thanks – I guess."

Luke picked up his pack and went behind some boxes, I took out my avox uniform and did the same. Once I slipped into the red blouse and red pants I walked back into the middle of the room. I heard Luke grunt, and then he walked out in front of me.

"These uniforms are a real fashion statement, don't you think?" He grinned.

"Yup... now, we don't have time to joke around, we have to get off the train and into the training center," I grabbed his arm and we headed towards the door that went to rest of the train.

As we walked he muttered something about me not having a sense of humor, but I ignored him.

We sneaked through the hallway again, past the avox room, and through another hallway where the avox's were lined up to leave the train.

"We're pretty lucky today aren't we?" Luke nudged me in the back.

"Shhhhh! Just... act stiff, and don't talk... and... just walk up to the back of the line and act natural. But not TOO natural, because – you know - "

Luke smirked and then shoved me, I scooted to a halt before I could slam into a girl avox with auburn hair. I immediately stood up straight like I had a pole for a spine; Luke shuffled up behind me, I managed to elbow him in the ribs.

"Forward!" Someone at the head of the line grunted.

The avox in front of me started to walk as someone shouted, "FORWARD!" again. The line quickly walked to the trains exit, as we made our way, the person screaming, "FORWARD!" came into view. He was a short chubby man with a shaved head, his eyes were piercing, and his nose was way too pointy.

"Do you think he's an avox?" Luke joked.

I quickly shot him a warning glance, and then went back to being a stiff, mute avox girl.

"I said forward you lazy - " The man started to mutter.

"Carlem! Hurry up and get them off of the train!" A familiar voice yelled.

I immediately started to search through my brain, looking for the face that belonged to the voice. I closed my eyes, I thought of all the faces that I had seen during the Games the year before. No luck. I had no clue who this person was.

"Don't worry Stella, you'll get to make your entrance," the man said gruffly as he rolled his eyes.

Stella... Stella... who's – wait – did they mean -

My escort from the year before came into view and eyed the avoxs with disgust, she had red hair that looked as if it were on fire, her lips were painted green, and her skin tinted orange.

"These poor distasteful little creatures..." for a minute I thought Stella had sympathy for us "avoxs", but – nope, "ugh - hurry up and get them off my train! They are so... vile. Just get them up to whatever level they need to be at. I am needed on level ten. I am the escort of course. Last year I hung around the tributes, and I will this year. As you can see I am a little late, I was visiting some friends in District One. So I NEED you to get these vermin out so that I can get up to my people!"

Ouch.

"Whatever you say Stella Bing Gold Heart," the man – who's name was Carlem – rolled his eyes and started waving the avoxs in front of me through the door.

"Thank you," Stella bowed (which was pretty weird) and walked down a different hall.

Carlem started mumble about how crazy Stella was and how unfashionable she was. I almost ran over to him and slapped a hand on his mouth. If Stella had heard, she would have killed him.

Luke nudged me in the back again just as Carlem waved at me to get off of the train, he noticed Luke's sudden movement and glared at him, "Oh, isn't that sweet, you're helping your girlfriend get out of the train. What are you going to do next? Tell her that you love her? Oh wait," Carlem sneered, "you cant!" and then he shoved us out the door.

I stumbled onto the smooth pavement. I almost teetered over but Luke quickly wrapped one arm around my shoulder and steadied me. I nodded to him and then started walking towards the Training Center, the place that I had stayed at for a week the year before. And now James only got to stay four days. Which was bad... because less training.

Luke nudged me again. It was getting pretty annoying. So you have no clue how hard it was not to turn around poke him fifty million times.

We walked through the doors, it was just how I had remembered it, weirdly dress people walking around and talking in their odd accents. The bigness of it crashed onto me like it had the year before. I almost gasped. Almost. Instead I had to make do with staring at the Capitol people as we made our way into the already crammed elevator.

"Get in," A peacekeeper who was standing next to the elevator demanded.

I wanted to protest, there was barely any room. If I didn't get crushed in there, my wings would. They were already pulled in tightly against my back, so tight that it hurt, and I didn't want them to be pushed against my back even more because I was crammed into an avox overflowed elevator. I wanted to ask the peacekeeper how daft did he think I was, because I was not going into that elevator.

"I said, _get in_," the peacekeeper grabbed my arm and yanked me forward.

I winced, the peacekeepers grip was going to leave marks, his nails were digging into my skin. The peacekeeper yanked one more time and I flew into the elevator, I slammed into three avoxs. A few of them grunted, some made low gurgling sounds in their throats. I slowly stood up as Luke took his place beside me, he wrapped his right arm around my waist, the elevator doors closed. It was such a tight squeeze, I closed my eyes and tried not to think of the pain I was in. I could barely breath, there were so many people.

Luke leaned in, his lips just barely touching my ear, "Are you ok?" he whispered this so silently that I myself could barely hear him.

I nodded, a few avoxs were glaring at us like they knew that we could talk. I quickly gave Luke a look that said, "Shut up and be still". Luke grinned, and then stood as stiff as a statue. For a minute I sat there, taking in Luke, don't ask me why, I just did. I noted his brown-ish blonde hair, his tan skin, and I counted the shades of green that flickered whenever his eyes jolted right or left. I noticed that his eyes were iridescent.

They were beautiful.

Finally the elevator came to a stop, a few avoxs got off. Luke started to follow them but I stopped him. I pointed to a digital screen that was on one of the walls of the elevator, it said 6th floor. Luke understood and stepped back. The elevator door closed silently and we started to go up.

A few minutes later the elevator stopped again, I looked at the screen, it said 10th floor. Energy zapped down my spine and spread through my body. I felt, scared, excited, and hopeful.

The doors slid open.

I looked inside, it was just how I remembered it, everything had cow print on it.

Then I noticed something different. A boy with dark curly hair was sitting on the loveseat. He looked about seventeen and he was staring at the floor. An avox shoved me from behind, I stumbled. The boy looked up.

Recognition flashed through his eyes.

**Yay! OMG! I hope you liked this chapter... yep.**

**A/N: BTW peoples... I am now an official beta reader editor thingamabobber person. So if you guys want me to be your beta person editor thing... PM message me and let me know!**

Sincerly...

** ~ An icecream lover named: Stargazer12256**


	7. Chapter 7: Allies

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews!**

Disclaimer: Do you notice the "dis" in disclaimer? It means I don't own the books. Got that? :D

A/N: I am sorry to disappoint you but I'm going to start off with Miri's POV and not Dessity's. I think you guys can wait... cant you? I bet you are just... dying (Idk if that is the best word to use because this fanfiction is about the Hunger Games lol) to know what happens with Dessity and the mysterious curly haired boy... who shall remain nameless. Anyway, before you start screaming at me to start the chapter... I guess... I'll go ahead and start it!

Miri's POV

I stood there. I stood there and stared at the door as it closed behind Ron. Silently, I told myself to be brave. I mean, come on, it was just a session with the Gamemakers... I was going to throw a few knifes... maybe shoot some arrows. No biggie.

Five long minutes later Ron came out. I watched him closely, he seemed calm and in control. I, on the other hand, was freaking out.

"Good luck," Ron winked.

I shuddered, the next day I would have to act in love with that jerk, because apparently we have to be star-crossed lovers. Oh, let me guess, you don't think getting punished by the peacekeepers or president or whatever like that is bad. You're probably thinking that they wouldn't punish _me,_ that they would do something to my district, or my friends and family (Which would basically... punish me, by punishing those I love). According to the peacekeeper people, the fighting was a minor problem. So what did they decide to do? Oh yeah. Make the two kids who hate each other "fall in love".

I glared at him, "I don't need "good luck", especially coming from you."

Ron grinned, "Whatever."

I pushed him out of the way just as my name was announced over the speakers, "Miri Drewn, District 11."

I walked through the doors with a peacekeeper (ugh) by my side. I could hear Ron chuckling behind me as I went through another set of doors. I gasped. Before me was a huge open room, with a balcony on one side that faced the room. On the balcony were a bunch of men, laughing, drinking, eating, and totally ignoring me.

I shrugged the peacekeeper away as he tried to push me forward, I glared at him and then took a step, "Miri Drewn, District 11."

The Gamemakers kept on ignoring me, I clenched my fists, "I said, Miri Drewn, District 11."

The Gamemakers went on talking, laughing, and drinking like pigs, I stomped my foot and screamed at them, "Listen, I am here to how you how skilled I am. Do you want to see how skilled I am? Put down your stupid drinks and watch me."

"You may... begin," the head Gamemaker set down his cup, cleared his throat and waved at me to start my session.

I walked over to a rack that had weapons on it, I carefully chose a beautiful dagger, with a worn leather handle, and a long sharp blade. I weighed it out in my right hand, it was perfectly balanced, like it was made just for me. I smiled, wrapped my fingers around the handle and then walked to the center of the room.

I eyed the targets and ran my finger down the worn leather. I brought my hand back slowly, the balanced dagger gripped in my hand. In the blink of an eye I threw my arm forward, it flew across the room and landed on center of the target with a thud. I ran over to the target, retrieved it, and threw it again. I threw it exactly three times and each time it hit the center.

The head Gamemaker nodded approvingly as I set the knife back on the rack. I then took a long silver bow off of a shelf, I picked up it's buddy, the silver quiver. I stepped back to the center of the room and started firing. Let me tell you, I'm not the best at firing a bow, so the first few times I missed the center of the target, the other times I hit it right on.

When I was done I looked towards the balcony, bowed, and then walked out of the room. I didn't say a thing as I brushed past the peacekeeper and my mentor Crimson. I walked all the way to the elevator, said which floor I wanted to go to, then stepped off.

-

** Twilights POV**

I inspected the red marks on my hands, I had had a tough time battling that peacekeeper during my private session with the Gamemakers. But I had managed to knock him out before he choked me to death. I wasn't really good with any weapons except an axe maybe, so I asked the Gamemakers to send a peacekeeper out for hand to hand combat. Long story short: I had gotten the peacekeeper into a head lock, he had stepped on my toe, then turned around, and grabbed my neck. I managed shove him, he fell and hit his head on the floor. Pretty weird way to win a combat round but... at least I beat him and didn't make a complete fool of myself in front of the Gamemakers.

After I was done and had walked out of the room, the tributes from District nine stared at me. The girl's name was Shimmer I think, and the boy's name was Mike. I nodded at them, as you can see, I was... a respectful career, sometimes nice, but I could be brutal when I wanted to. Shimmer smirked at me, I could see the words "career: written all over her, the way she sat, as if on guard during every second of the day.

I studied Mike, he wouldn't look me in the eye, my guess was that he was a coward. For a second I flashed back to when I myself, was a coward, back when I was seven. I saw myself working in one of the factories, I was cold and my hands hurt. The woman who owned the factory yelled at me for dropping something important, I shivered and curled away from her. She kicked me in the side and screamed at me. I remember watching the girl next to me jump up and tackle the woman just as she was about to hit me again. A few weeks later I found out that the girl had been fired from her job, I never saw her again. After that I vowed to learn how to fight for myself so that I wouldn't have to have other people fight for me. So that I wouldn't be known as the weak one.

"Come, come, let's get back to the eighth level," I blinked and looked at my mentor Sharkanan, she was motioning to the hallway.

I nodded and shook the memory away.

Once we got to the eighth floor I slumped down on the brown worn out loveseat and switched on the TV. My district partner, Jay Wells, slowly sat down in a stiff chair that was too my right. I rolled my eyes as Caesar Flickerman's face popped up on the screen, as well as Claudius Templesmith's. They started to babble about the private sessions with the Gamemakers.

_"This year is a good one, isn't it Caesar?" _Claudius grinned stupidly.

_"Sure is Claudius, I can't wait to reveal the scores tonight from the sessions with the Gamemakers. Can you wait Claudius? Because... I just... I just CANT!" _Caesar chuckled.

Claudius laughed, "_No I cannot Caesar. No I cannot."_

_ "Well, everyone, tune in in about two hours for the scoring, until then - "_

"Until then!" I mimicked Caesar as I switched off the TV.

Jay stared at me with a weird look on his face, but I ignored him. Instead, I got up and walked to the elevator. I had to go find something to do for two hours. Until then...

****

Dessity's POV (It's a bit short but she will have another POV don't worry)

Most of you, I'm guessing, would have run to that boy and hugged him. But nope, I couldn't, because I was currently an avox. I would have to wait one night to be able to run and hug him. Luke and I would have to wait for a day and a night, so that the avoxs and other people would get to trust us. We didn't want to seem suspicious. So one day and one night it was.

I stared at the boy for a second longer, a girl with black hair came up behind him and I quickly looked away.

_ "_James, hello? James, are ya there?"

_ "_I – Dess – um – I mean – sorry, yeah."

"Why are you talking gibberish? Come on, Felicity says that we have to get ready for 'our last dinner'... hopefully it will be better then the drag of a training session I had. Those stupid Gamemakers... drinking... eating... laughing. Ugh. Men."

They walked away to their rooms, I could have sworn that James was about to say my name. Luke grabbed my arm, I rubbed my eyes and looked at him. Luke motioned towards another hallway that the other avoxs were walking down, I nodded and we started following them.

-

**Miri's POV**

When the doors slowly opened glanced around the room, the furniture was covered in cow print, I rolled my eyes and called for James.

"Miri," James walked out of the hallway towards me, he was wearing jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Hey," I waved awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh, wanted to say... hi?" Smart choice of words.

James looked around for a second and then yanked me down into a seat, I was about to protest, but he started talking.

"I need to tell you something."

"What?" I asked as I shifted in my chair.

"Dessity is here. I swear, she is an avox – or dressed as one – but I swear - "

My chest tightened and I held up my hand, "James, she's in District Ten living a happy life, she doesn't know that we are alive again. Don't talk about her... it brings back bad memories..."

"But Miri, I'm not joking, I seriously - "

"James - " His tribute partner, Lila, was closing the door to her chambers and was eying me suspiciously.

"Lila - " he turned around, "um, this is Miri, old friend, in the Games last year with me. Kind of a private talk."

"Gotcha. Later." She seemed to relax and halfheartedly waved at me, then disappeared back into her chambers.

"I'm serious, Miri," James turned back to me.

"You must be seeing things, now, just... drop it."

James sighed and was about to say something, when a red haired woman came out of nowhere and squealed with delight.

"James! Oh, I haven't seen you in SUCH a long time! Your hair is so curly, and you have grown so much taller. You are looking pretty handsome too," the woman looked at me, "who's this?"

"Miri, from District Eleven. Stella - " James was cut off before he could finish.

"Oh, an Eleven! We haven't had another tribute from another district up here ever! Would you like something to drink!?" She tried to wave James away.

James groaned, "Um, Stella, we are kind of in a conversation here, could you please, you know... _go away_?"

The woman – Stella, giggled hysterically and started to say something, but James cut her off again, "Stella, go away, put some lipstick on or something - "

"Oh shush James, I am trying to be hospitable, now, Miri dear - "

"This is the second time our conversation has been interrupted, and it's been in the last five minutes," I mumbled under my breath, then I looked up, "Listen lady... rainbow, flaming hair, Capitol thing... James and I were having a conversation when you just burst in, now, I would like to continue this conversation that I was having, without... you here. I am going to say this as NICELY as I can, comprende? Make like a gazelle getting chased by a lion and prance away back to... your planet."

Stella glared at me, and then walked away mumbling, "Manners... they don't teach manners these days! Rainbow... Planet... ugh... the sick insults kids come up with these days!"

"Anywho..." I scratched my neck, I wasn't it many awkward situations, but when I was, I hated them, "there is something that I would like to talk to you about... it's about being allies again."

James looked like he wanted to continue begging me to believe him about seeing Dessity, but I just dismissed his puppy dog eyes.

He sighed and answered, "Sure, I don't mind."

"There's one thing though... remember the girl Twilight from last year? The really sick one?" James nodded, "well, she wants to be allies with me, but here's the catch, she's a career."

James burst out laughing, if Twilight had been there he would be lying on the floor trying to remember his name or where he was. He actually had gotten that reaction when he kissed Dessity during the interviews the year before. He walked backstage and started talking like he was in a trance of some sort.

"Are you serious? You're not. She was a sick little thing! Died on the first day!"

"She _was_ sick, not anymore."

"But there aren't usually careers from District Eight, there haven't really been any. Ever."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know the whole story, she wont tell me. Anyway, do you want to be allies? I still haven't agreed to partner up with her yet, I want feedback from you first."

Jame shrugged, "Let's just hope she isn't one of those types who act nice at first, but then slit our throats when we're sleeping."

"I trust her."

"I don't know if I do."

"You trust me don't you?"

James sat there as if thinking, which really got me kind of angry, "I guess."

"Then you trust her. I'll tell her that you and I will be her allies tomorrow."

"You mean – during the Games?"

I nodded, "Yep."

"Ok everyone, the cook just told me that dinner is ready," a woman with short brown hair walked into the dining room, which was behind us.

"James – hello, this is Miri I presume? Stella has been talking nonstop about you... and manners. I'm Felicity," the woman flashed a smile.

I glanced at James, "Yeah, hi, I really have to get going, my mentor is probably freaking out because I'm not upstairs."

"Upstairs?" James scratched his head.

I flicked him, "The eleventh floor."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well it was nice meeting you," Felicity nodded.

I smiled, stood up, and walked towards the elevator. As the doors were closing I heard the woman say one last thing.

"Oh, and good luck tomorrow!"

"I'll need it," I murmured as the elevator lurched upwards.

**Lila's POV**

It was really strange, if you ask me, that the female tribute from Eleven was on District Ten's floor. I heard Stella giggle about never having a different district tribute in there before. Also, if you asked my opinion, the girl was freakishly weird, she had tan skin and short black hair came to the middle of her neck. But the weirdest thing was her eyes, they were a brownish blue, they were very intimidating.

"What was with her?" I asked myself, I was propped up on my bed by my elbow, "she isn't a career, I know that, but she acts snobby, and stupid like one."

I heard Felicity talking outside of my room, I got up and peeked out, she was nodding towards Miri.

"Yeah, I really have to get going, my mentor is probably freaking out because I'm not upstairs," Miri said in a confidant voice.

"Upstairs?" James asked.

Miri flicked him, "The eleventh floor."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Miri rolled her eyes.

"Well it was nice meeting you," Felicity smiled at Miri.

Miri nodded, stood up, walked towards the elevator, and then was gone.

"Oh, and good luck tomorrow!" Felicity called.

"That's what we all need, luck, " I said under my breath as I opened the door further and walked out.

Once I stepped out James turned and looked at me, I acted as if I hadn't eavesdropped on their whole conversation with Stella and Felicity. I flashed him a smile and then walked towards the dining table to sit down.

"What's for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"The cook said it was a surprise," Felicity sat down across from me.

"It better be good, because it's 'our last dinner' I hope it's plum stew and bread, maybe a few steaming veggie's on the side..." I said.

In a few minutes Stella waltzed out and sat down at the head of the table. She had changed the color of her hair to pink, and the color of her skin from orange to a pinkish white. Her lips were painted red and she had purple eye makeup.

"Has dinner come yet?" I noticed Stella sneak a glare at James as she asked.

"Not yet," Felicity forced a smile as she took in Stella's blue dress, it didn't match the rest of her at all.

"How did you... change so fast?" James blurted.

Stella gave him a small forced grin, "Oh, aren't you _adorable_? I pranced back to my _planet _to change. What was it your friend said? Oh, yes, I am a lady rainbow Capitol thingy. What can ya do?"

It was so hard not to say, "BURN!" to that, but I restrained myself and stared at the mahogany table before me.

"Oh, nuff' said then," James flashed her a smile.

"Hmmph..." Stella turned away from him, "and to think I called you handsome!"

It was at that moment that the avoxs came out and laid platters in front of us. I lifted the lid to one and smiled. Hot steaming plum stew, my favorite. I filled a bowl with the stew and grabbed a small loaf of bread that was the size of my hand. I then dug in, the soup was warm and the broth trickled down my throat. The bread was soft and still a bit doughy, the crust crunched easily and the inside burst with flavor.

Felicity started talking, "So, the Games start tomorrow... any nerves?"

"A bit, I mean, it was just last year that – I am a bundle of nerves, but I know to grab a spear during the blood bath and an orange bag if I can. Afterward it's too the sky."

I had almost forgotten that he had wings, he hid them all the time. Tucked onto his back and concealed by his shirt.

"What are you going to do Lila, any plans?" Felicity asked.

I glanced at James, then at Stella, then Felicity, "I want to win."

Felicity nodded, and I continued, "And I will."

**Dessity's POV**

As the sun slowly started to go down, the avoxs were sent to their chambers. I thought that they were going to be like the 'chamber' on the train, but I was wrong. There were a total of three rooms and five avoxs slept in one room. I dragged Luke to the nearest room and we went in. There were three bunk beds lining the far wall. The room was bigger than the cramped one in the train, which was good.

Luke pointed to one of the bunk beds, "I call top bunk."

I elbowed him and looked around to make sure that no one heard him talk. Thankfully, no one was around to hear him. The other avoxs were either in the other rooms or cleaning up dishes in the kitchen.

Luke climbed to the top of the bunk bed, I sat down on the bottom bed and looked up at him. He leaned his head down so that I had a better view of his face, which made it easier to talk.

"Wild day, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe I saw James..." I whispered.

Luke seemed to ignore what I just said, "Red is not a good color on you."

I glanced down at my avox uniform and chuckled, "Why thank you."

Luke smiled, "Are you ready to carry out the plan tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"I'm nervous," he said softly.

"Nervous? You cant be nervous, your brave, and strong, and you carry around those technological thingies... if anyone should be nervous, it's me."

Luke smiled, "You? I never knew you could be nervous. YOU are brave and strong. I couldn't win the Games ever. You're smart, and you have pretty wings... and you – you're beautiful in every way."

I gaped at him, he had never called be beautiful before.

"Beautiful?"

My heart stopped right then in there, because Luke angled his head, and leaned towards me.

** Ok. I know that some of you are willing to start throwing swords at me because Luke leaned in. Big whoop. Lol :D Anyway, courtesy of this chapter I created a poll, "who do you like more so far?" JAMES, or LUKE. Take a pick. Team James, or Team Luke :D Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews, they mean a lot. I just like... freak out whenever my computer goes BOOP because I have an email and it's from Fanfiction. I seriously flip. Out.**

**~Star**


	8. Chapter 8: Interviews

**Hey peoples! FYI I am currently working on the Questions for Katniss and Crew Halloween special! I am so sorry that I couldn't actually... POST it on Halloween, I got sick (-_-) so... I just rested and stuffy stuff. It will be posted though! Thank you so much for the reviews on this story and on the others they mean tons! Oh and I posted a oneshot called "The Words of an Avox" check it out :) Now... on to DA STORYYYY!**

Short A/N: I have created a community! Yes, that's right. I did. At first I had no freaking clue what I was doing, but I kind of figured it out lol. It's called The Hunger Games Freaks. Please follow, and I am looking for staff members to help me add AWESOME Hunger Games stories. PM me if you want to be a staff member! So far I have like... 9 stories added already. I hope you like them, they are some of my favorites!

That wasn't much of a SHORT A/N... I kind of just babbled on like what I'm doing right now. How about I go onto the Disclaimer and babble some more? Just to make you wait a little longer and to humor me? Of course I wont be able to fly through the universe with Peter Pan and watch your faces as you read this because... that's like impossible. Because Peter Pan didn't fly through the universe! DUH! He flew to Neverland! And I... kind of... forget the... way... GRRRR! I'm babbling again. Now onto the Disclaimer! (finally)

Disclaimer: You have to be missing your brain if you think I own THG or MR... or you could be Max stealing Dylan the bird kid FROM MR... curse you winged perfect looking freak dude who's name starts with D... but I mentioned you above... CURSE YOU! GAHHH! (Lol random much?)

Luke's POV

The kiss only lasted a second. As soon as my lips brushed against hers, Dessity pulled back in surprise. She stared at me with a mix of anger, and shock.

"Luke, what - " Dessity quickly averted her eyes, she looked around helplessly, at anything but me.

"I - " I didn't know what to say.

"Luke, you know – you know that I – that James..."

"Yes, I know, but I couldn't help myself... I just had to, just... once. I like you Dessity, I like you... a

lot."

Dessity blushed and her face turned a bright shade of red, almost as red as the uniform she was wearing, "Then why – why did you offer to come help me save my friends? You know that James was one of the people we are going to save."

"I did it because it made you happy."

She looked back up at me, "You what?"

"You heard me."

Dessity looked down again, "Well, then, thanks."

"Look, I'm sorry about - "

"Don't be," Dessity said.

I looked her in the eyes, I thought I saw a tinge of love somewhere in there, but it was blocked out by determination. I doubted that love was for me anyway.

"We better get some sleep," Dessity whispered as a bunch of avoxs walked in and settled in their beds.

The light was turned off, I laid down. I knew that I wouldn't get any sleep, I looked up at the ceiling and scolded myself for trying to show Dessity that I loved her.

But I couldn't help myself.

-

**Twilight's POV**

It was really late, but everyone was going to the interviews. Everyone was milling around, girls were wearing poofy dresses, and the boys were wearing dressy, tuxy clothes. I was wearing a dark purple dress that had gold sparkles all over it. My blonde hair was curled into little ringlets, and I had lip gloss and a bit of eye shadow on for makeup.

Anyway, I'm going to say "one, two, skip a few, District Eight".

When it was my turn, I skipped out onto stage with a big smile. Caesar laughed and opened his arms in a welcome gesture.

"Twilight Ross, am I right?"

I giggled, "Yes, Caesar, do you notice something different about me?"

"Well, "Caesar laughed, "you're not dead."

I clenched my teeth and smiled, "Oh, Caesar, always the funny one, aren't we? Yes, I am no longer dead, but... do you notice... anything else?" I batted my eyelashes.

"Well, you're not as sick as you were the last time I saw you," Caesar chuckled.

"Yes! That's it! You are SO smart Caesar!" I waved to the crowd and managed to giggle again.

"You seem so different now. Tell me, what is your plan for the arena?"

"Well, I am going to win," time to show my career side, "because I am going to fight, hard. No one will survive if they cross my path."

Caesar stared at me in astonishment, "Oh, my... um, Twilight Ross everyone!"

The crowd cheered and I was ushered off stage. My tribute partner went up next, as he started talking to Caesar I played back my interview in my head. I had done a pretty good job, if I do say so myself.

**James POV**

When it was finally District Ten's turn for the interviews, Lila went on first. She talked about her fighting tactics, and how sneaky she was. Then, Caesar asked her if she had a boyfriend back home.

"Yeah right, a boyfriend? Ugh. I'm not into anyone. I am a bit of a loner," Lila rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well, thank you, so much, for talking to us," Caesar kissed her hand.

"No problem, I will be seeing you again soon, because I am going to win these Games!" On that happy note, she walked off.

"Your turn," Lila said as she brushed past me.

I nodded, and walked out onto stage, Caesar laughed and extended his hand, "James, James, James, how are you today?"

I sat down and began, "Well, it's been very, very long."

Caesar laughed, "Yes, it has, and how was your private training session with the Gamemakers?"

"Hard, very hard," I chuckled.

"Yes, I supposed it should be, hah! Now James, I know that you used to have a girl, Dessity was it? She's now victor and living in District Ten, do you miss her?"

I swallowed, "I – I do, things were tough in the arena when we were together, but we got through them. I hope to win this years Hunger Games, so that I can go home to her. Heck, I'm missing her so much, that I'm seeing her everywhere I go!"

Caesar giggled, "Is that so? And how do you plan on winning this year?"

I opened my wings, "I can fly, do the math."

"Being cocky today? I like it, and I bet the citizens of the Capitol think so too! Let's hear it for James Mellor!"

I smiled and sauntered off the stage, when I got backstage I took a deep breath and leaned against a wall. Man I hated going on stage to be entertainment for the Capitol people.

It was much better then going into the Games though.

**Miri's POV**

I walked onto stage, my pink poofy dress trailing behind me. It wasn't _that _long, but it was still annoying. The front part of the skirt was a wee bit shorter than the back. The neckline came into sort of a V-shape, and it had pink jewels woven into the material. I also had spaghetti straps to keep the whole honkin' thing up. The skirt was a bit frilly, it had ruffles in it, and sparkles. I cringe now at the thought of the dress.

"Miri, darling. How. Are. You?" Caesar opened his arms and gazed at me dramatically.

"I'm doing well, except I'm wearing this thing, "I pointed to my dress.

"Well – what's wrong with it?" Caesar asked.

"I'm not much for pink, but I guess... it is pretty," I shrugged.

Caesar nodded and tried to act like he was concentrating, "So, I have something to ask... what is your plan for the arena?"

"To win," I said wittily, while cracking a smile.

"Of course, of course, that's what everyone says. Now, I don't know if this is true, but I have heard rumors that you are in love with some one?" Caesar asked.

I clenched my fists, "Yes, actually, I – I am."

"What... what is his... name?" Caesar asked softly.

"His name... his name is Road - RON... his name is Ron," Smooth... I scolded myself for calling Ron "Road".

"How about we bring him out for an early interview? With his lover?" Caesar nodded towards the backstage.

"You want – what?" Panic rose up in my chest.

In seconds, Ron was whisked onto stage. He sat down on a new chair that some people had slid in. It was next to me.

"Hello Ron, and how are you?" Caesar asked.

"I'm good," Ron casually reached over and interlocked our fingers together.

I could feel my face turning red as Ron teasingly played with our fingers as he talked.

"So, how did you guys meet? Did you know each other a long time ago in District Eleven? Or did you meet and true love just... formed?"

"The last one, our love just," Ron looked at me dreamily, "it just... formed."

Man. He was an actor wasn't he?

"That is so sweet," Caesar nodded like he knew what true love felt like. But I seriously doubt it.

Ron gazed at me and let go of my fingers. I sighed with relief, but before I could actually be "relieved" Ron leaned in.

When he was two inches from my face, I freaked, "Um, uh – one more thing!" I said quickly. Thank God I said it before Ron's face came in contact with mine. Because, if it did, my fist would come in contact with whoever told him to actually LEAN IN.

Ron leaned back, his face red, "What is it?" Caesar asked, clearly impatient.

"I uh..." what to say... what... to... say...

Ron managed to throw me a glare, but quickly put on his 'happy' face again, "Yes, what IS IT?"

"I can't wait to go into the Games with Ron. He – he means everything to me, and I will cherish every moment that we share in the Games," Whew.

Caesar nodded, "That is amazing... well, that's all the time we have to interview you two, we have clearly gone over time. So let's give a round of applause to Miri Drewn and Ron Bow!"

The crowd went wild. They cheered and threw things at us, I got hit with a bracelet that said, "I want to be Mrs. President Snow!" I quickly threw it back.

Once we were back stage, Ron grabbed my arm and walked me to a far corner. I could see his face turning redder than red.

"What the heck was that? You were supposed to play along!"

I shrugged him away, "I didn't sign up for this! Also, since when are you so for "playing along" with being star-crossed lovers? I dislike you, and you dislike me. So what's up?"

"What's up? What's UP? I want to live!"

"Oh, so trying to kiss me in front of thousands of Capitol freaks is going to help us live?"

"Look, I'm just trying -"

"Guys? It's time to go back to the training center," our mentor, Crimson nodded at us.

I stepped away from Ron, he looked down. I looked away from him and walked with Crimson out of the building and into a carriage like car. We waited a few minutes for Ron to saunter his way over, and then we drove away.

-

**Sapphire's POV**

I scowled as I watched James talk to his District partner Lila. He was so full of himself, acting like he was the best because he had _wings_. For a split second my mind flashed back to when he ran away. I was so angry at him. I remember that my parents were heartbroken, and they didn't pay attention to me, all they did was cry over James. I was so mad at James and my parents that I ran to District Two, changed my last name and tried as best as I could to move on. The only thing was this: it's hard to move on if you get reaped in the Hunger Games and your long lost brother was reaped as well. It kind of was a downer on things the year before.

"Look at him, acting like he's so... he's so..."

One of my career friends Emma from the year before, sneered, "Who does he think he is? Prince Charming?"

I grinned, "Yeah, like that would ever happen."

Emma rolled her eyes, and looked back over at him, "Ugh, he is dropping feathers EVERYWHERE!"

I wrinkled my nose, "His wings are useless pieces of trash," deep down inside as I said these words, I knew I loathed James for his wings.

"I cant wait to cut them off when the Games begin!" Emma rubbed the scar near her collar bone where James had stabbed her the year before.

"He deserves it," I mused.

"Sure does, I cant believe he had the guts to kill me," Emma sighed.

"My brother's got some guts," I agreed.

"Your... what?" Emma stopped for a second and turned to me.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't want to explain the whole thing, ok?"  
Emma eyed me curiously, "Tell me."

"No."

"Sapphire!" Emma whined.

"Fine, you big baby, Once upon a time, in District twelve... I became James' sister. We grew up together, sort of. He was taken when he was a baby to be tested on. He couldn't fly so they sent him back to my family, he arrived in a dirty old box on the porch. When I learned that he was my brother, I was excited. Soon, he and I bonded, and we became friends – sort of. Anyway, I like his wings, blah, blah... he had a dream about flying to different Districts, blah, blah, I said no. The little jerk did it anyway. My parents cried, and ignored me. I got so mad that I ran to District Two and changed my last name. There? Happy?"

"So... your real name is Sapphire Mellor?"

I glared at Emma, "Don't ever put those two names together."

Emma swallowed, "Sure thing, Sapphire _Raremity_."

I sighed and watched as the District Twelve people went on, the District Eleven's were bickering in a corner. I watched District Eleven girl closely, she had short dark brown hair that could pass as black, that came to the middle of her neck. She had blue brown eyes, that might have been able to out match me in a staring contest.

"Hey, Sapphire?" Emma nudged me.

"What?" I snapped.

"We have competition," Emma pointed to a girl wearing a purple dress who had blonde hair that fell gently onto her shoulders in curls.

"What?"

"Don't you see it? She's a career, it's all in her build, and how she holds her posture," Emma pointed again.

I studied the girl a second more, I noticed that her size could fool you, the little thing actually had some muscle. She stood up straight and alert, reading everyone who walked in her path, trying to figure out ways to take them down.

"Yeah, career is the right word. I'm going to go ask her to be allies," I started to walk forward.

"Don't - " Emma grabbed my arm.

"What!?" I hissed.

Emma stepped back, "I saw her talking to Eleven the other day, I think they're allies."

I groaned, and looked around for the bickering tributes, but they were nowhere in sight, "I guess we'll have to kill one of our brethren then..."

"Brethren? What, are you from before the dark days or something?"

"Shut up," I shoved Emma.

"Just saying," Emma growled.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, I guess that we're going to have to kill a _career _that's not in the career pack, ok?"

"Gotcha."

"Gah, sometimes I think that you don't have a brain!" I said as I walked away from Emma, leaving her glaring.

_-_

**Dessity's POV**

I didn't get any sleep that night. I kept thinking back to Luke, that moment when he leaned in. That moment when I didn't do anything. That moment when I did.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. Luke was just a friend, sure some people said that we were dating back in District Ten, and maybe we were. But we weren't in District Ten anymore, and I was in the Capitol for one reason, and one reason only. To save my friends, and to save James.

I heard shuffling outside in the hallway, my guess was that James and the other girl were back from the interviews. Somehow, I could hear their voices loud and clear all the way in the avox room I was in.

"So, who was the chick who you talked to earlier here? The... Miri girl," I heard the girl ask.

"Just a friend, I told you, "James sighed.

"What, am I in trouble for being curious?"

"Curiosity - "

The girl huffed, "James, I don't care what kill the stupid cat."

"Miri is an old friend of mine, ok? We were allies last year. Why do you care?"

"Because, I don't trust her," the girl said quickly.

"But I do."

The conversation ended there, and I heard them walk away. I sighed, the girl who James was talking with, whom I presumed was the girl Lila, was very nosy.

I closed my eyes again, I wanted unconsciousness to catch my thoughts in a net, and pull me under. I laid there, breathing in deeply, and then it happened, slowly I drifted off to sleep. Dreams swirled around in my mind, and my only conscious thought grabbed one. Before I knew it, I was back in District Ten, sitting around the dinner table. My little sisters were smiling, my mother was nodding her head. But most importantly, a certain curly haired boy took my hand and squeezed it.

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews!**

Star 


	9. Chapter 9: The Hovercraft and the Arena

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews (I realize that I ALWAYS say this lol)! Oh and guess what? This chapter... is going to be the beginning of the Games!**

A/N Please, please, review on Questions for Katniss and Crew, remember, the 101 or 102 viewer gets to guest star in a chappie! Also, sorry that I haven't posted the Halloween special, it's taking a while...

Disclaimer: -_- Does "Stargazer12256" sound like "Susanne Collins"? Didn't think so.

Miri POV

The minute I opened my eyes, dread flooded through me. In a few hours I was going to be in the arena, being slaughtered or slaughtering. There isn't a more terrifying thought.

A shrill voice came from the hallway, "Ron, Miri, darlings, time to get up... you're going into the arena soon! I can't wait! It's going to be so entertaining!"

I rolled my eyes and slipped out of bed, my stupid escort was so annoying, all she babbled about were the Games. Which... pretty much everyone there babbled about the Games.

I heard a groan from the hallway too, "Ron's up," I mumbled as I walked sluggishly to my closet.

"Hurry up! You need to be ready! Pip, pip!" The shrill voice came again.

I opened my closet door and found a black shirt, cream colored jeans, and a black jacket. On the floor, in a corner, was a pair of brown boots, which were, of course, my size. I quickly slipped the clothes on, everything was snug and fit.

"Ron, go get dressed! Your clothes for the arena should be in your closet! Now go!" My escort giggled.

I walked out into the hallway, my escort, Merlada, was happily watching Ron saunter off to his room to change. As soon as I was in her sight, Merlada threw me a small cereal bar.

"Eat up!" She smiled.

"Shouldn't we get to eat... you know... MORE?" I asked as I inspected the small bar.

"Of course not! This is all you need for today, because in no time you will be hunting in the arena!"

"Don't remind me," I mumbled as I tore the rapper off of the bar and took a bite.

Ron walked up beside me, he was wearing his arena outfit, gray shirt, brown pants, and brown jacket with black boots.

"Is that all you're eating?" Ron nodded towards the bar I had in my hand.

"That's what I said..." I took another bite.

Merlada threw an identical bar to Ron, "Crimson is on the first floor, he will be waiting for you when you get down there... THEN IT'S OFF TO THE ARENA!"

Ron and I winced as she said that, Merlada smiled, and then walked away.

"Well..." Ron sighed and then opened his bar.

I took another bite of mine, "We should get to the first floor."

Ron nodded, but didn't look me in the eye, I could tell he was nervous about the Games too. Ron clenched onto his cereal bar as we both stepped into the elevator.

**Dessity's POV**

When the slightest beam of light entered the small avox room I was in I woke up. I snapped my eyes open and looked around, all of the other avoxs were gone. I stood up and peered up at the bunk above me. Luke was no where in sight.

"Weird..." I mumbled.

I managed to restrain myself from thinking about Luke kissing me, which was one of the hardest things because I was A.) Angry at him and B.) Totally confused as to why he kissed me.

"Thank God! You're up! James and the other girl are heading down to the first floor to go to a different building to go into the arena!" Luke burst in through the door.

I jumped back, "What do you mean? A different - "

Luke grabbed my arm and steered me towards the window, "They're leaving right now."

Luke opened the window and hopped out, for a second I forgot the whole wing thing and completely flipped out.

"Luke!" I screamed, silently hoping that other avoxs didn't hear me.

"Chill Dess," Luke flapped up to eye level and motioned towards his bat-like wings.

"Yeah, sorry, after like... a week, I'm still trying to get used to the whole you having wings thing."

Luke grinned, "I'm going to circle the building for a minute. Why don't you get back into some normal clothes?"

I looked down at my red avox uniform and then at Luke, I hadn't noticed that he was in a brown shirt and jeans, "Sure."

When Luke was out of sight, I ran back to the bed that I slept in and dug my pack out of the pillow case. I took out a black shirt, brown jacket, and some black jeans. I had managed to squeeze my boots in there, so I pulled them out too. I quickly slipped these on, grabbed my pack, and then walked over to the window.

When I jumped out and spread my wings it was the best feeling ever. I hadn't flown in ate least two days and my wings had been tingling with longing.

"Finally," I heard an amused voice behind me.

"Shut up. Now... where are they?" I asked.

Luke pointed below us, at the front of the training center, tributes were getting into a hovercraft.

"They're going by air? This is too easy," I said.

"Yeah, at least we'll be able to follow them without trouble," Luke studied the hovercraft as the last tribute got in. Immediately, it started up, and began to hover.

"Get ready," Luke said.

The hovercraft was in the air in seconds, before I had time to regroup from it's speed, it took off.

I started flapping, but Luke stopped me, "You wont be fast enough..."

"What do you - " Then Luke grabbed my arm and started flapping his wings.

The wind started to pick up as we picked up speed, I had no clue how Luke was doing this, but I knew that he had done it before.

"So much for – following them without trouble!" I yelled

Within seconds the hovercraft was under us, from above, I could feel heat radiating off of it. I had to squint because the sun glinted off of it's metal. It was sleek and shiny, I couldn't see how it was flying, but I'm guessing it had something to do with "hovering".

I managed to look at Luke, "How are you DOING this?" I yelled, the wind tore at my words.

Luke grinned, "Magic."

And then we went faster.

-

**Twilight's POV**

Sitting strapped in in the hovercraft was the most exhilarating feeling. I had never actually BEEN in something that hovered, and excitement frizzled through me when I was.

That excitement quickly went out when a woman in a peacekeeper uniform walked over to me with a gun.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Your tracker, it will let the Gamemakers know where you are in the arena," the woman grabbed my arm and placed the front of the gun on my skin.

I winced as a long, and I mean long, needle went into my arm, and placed a small chip that glowed green.

"I don't remember the needle being that long, OR the gun," I said under my breath as I rubbed my arm.

I watched as the woman walked to a girl with short blonde hair. When the girl asked what the gun was, and the woman answered, fear shuddered through the girl. She looked about twelve, and she was from District Five. When the needle went into her skin, she bit her lip.

"Now, the Gamemakers will know where you are," the peacekeeper said as she walked to a different tribute.

As I watched the peacekeeper lady for another second, I caught someone's eye. She had long, curly, red hair, deep sapphire eyes, and a permanent scowl etched on her face. I recognized her immediately, Sapphire Raremity of District Two. The look she gave me was of pure disgust, and I knew why. For some reason, she hated James, and because I was his ally... well... do the math.

"Now, remember, when we get to the building you will be ushered to a hallway with rows of doors on both sides. Your district number will be shown on the door, you will go inside, and it will be locked. Say your goodbyes to your stylist, who will be the last person you will see before going into the arena. Step onto the lift, and you will enter the arena. Do not step off your pedestal until the countdown is over or you will set off a series of bombs that will kill you. Now... good luck tributes," The peacekeeper lady nodded, and then walked to the front of the hovercraft.

I swallowed, and took a moment to look around at the other tributes again. Emma Lander of District One was rubbing a scar near her collarbone and smirking at Sapphire, who was nodding at her but still eying me out of the corner of her eye. I then look at Miri, who was nervously fiddling with her jacket, she kept glancing at her tribute partner, and lover, Ron. I never imagined Miri to be someone who would take the time to fall in love, I knew deep down that it was all fake, but it sort of amused me.

The hovercraft shuddered for a second, as if we hit a bump, but it quickly gained balance and continued on smoothly.

"Anyone nervous?" Someone asked.

I looked around and found the person who said it, she had blonde hair and brown eyes. I racked my brain for her name. I knew that she had been in the Games with me the year before...

"Dawn, are you seriously asking that?" Emma grinned.

Oh. Right. Dawn Sage of District Four. From a video that I watched when I was brought back to life, she had betrayed Dessity and James by killing Miri.

Dawn cracked a smile, "Just wondering."

I sighed and looked towards the front of the hovercraft, where the pilot was concealed behind a door driving. I knew that within a few minutes we would be in the lifts, and up into the arena.

I had one word to describe how I felt...

Nervous.

**Dessity's POV**

Flying at top speed while Luke was gripping my arm was not the most exciting thing in the world. The wind kept picking up as we zoomed faster, almost to the point where we were in front of the hovercraft.

"Magic? Really?" I asked, then choked on something.

"Bug?" Luke asked.

"Bug." I spit the insect out of my mouth and then cringed.

Luke tightened his grip and clenched his teeth as we went faster, "I guess the real – explanation for my speediness – is that – that – well, when I was a baby – the scientists in the Capitol didn't just give me wings – they also gave me – other special abilities – like being able to fly really fast - " I could barely hear Luke through the wind.

"Are there any other – abilities that you have?" I asked.

"Not that I know of – but I think – you might – hey! The hover – craft is landing!" Luke quickly folded his wings in, and we stopped.

"We're going down!" Luke closed his eyes, and we dived.

As we sailed downwards, I yanked my arm away from Luke so that I would be able to land when I had too. I only saw a glimpse of the building before Luke grabbed my arm again and steered me to an underground opening that the hovercraft was slowly descending down.

"That building – that's where the arena is," I said.

"I bet, and I'm guessing the lifts are underground."

I glanced at Luke as the opening came closer, "How are we going to do this?"

"We'll have to land on the top of the hovercraft and lay flat, hopefully, no one will see us."

I clenched my fists when the hovercraft was about twenty feet under us, "Open your arms and legs!" Luke yelled as the hovercraft came up fast. At the last second, we opened our wings.

The only thing I could register when I hit the hovercraft was the searing pain. The pain wasn't from slamming into it, it was from the heat. The metal was so hot that I thought my skin was could to be burned onto the craft. I'm guessing that Luke felt it too, because he let out a moan, one that let me know that he was indeed, in pain too.

"Now what?" I cringed.

"We wait until it lands," Luke cleared his throat and groaned once more.

The hovercraft shuddered under us, I looked up and watched as doors closed over the opening that we just went through. Then, the hovercraft stopped moving and I heard voices.

"Did we land?" I whispered.

Luke nodded, and held his pointer finger up to his lips.

"Now, we're going to go through that door there, and - " a voice came from below us.

"What door? It's pitch black dark in here!" Someone sneered.

A few people laughed as some bright lights went on, the first voice continued, "Anymore comments Miss Lander? Didn't think so. Now, the doors, as I explained, will be on either side of the hallway, they will be guarded by those Capitol peacekeepers over there. The doors will lock behind you. Are you ready?"

There were mummers, then the sound of footsteps, and then the sound of a door shutting. Immediately, Luke sat up beside me, I did the same and then I looked at him.

Luke stood up and glanced around, "The room is clear, except for two peacekeepers guarding that door over there, " Luke pointed left, "... which is probably the one that everyone went through."

I stood up too, "So... do we have to take them out?"

Luke didn't answer, he just opened his wings and soared down towards the peacekeepers. It was probably stupid, but I followed. As soon as we landed, the peacekeepers held up their guns. I faltered, the peacekeepers in our District didn't have guns.

"How did you get in here?" One of them ordered.

Luke walked calmly up to them, with his fifteen foot wings open wide, "Just visiting."

"Who the h – wait – you're one of the - " before the other one could finish, Luke grabbed the front of his gun, and twisted it down. The peacekeeper cried out in pain as Luke yanked the gun away and smacked him in the head with it.

_Click, click!  
_"Don't move! This gun is loaded!" The first peacekeeper growled.

Luke froze, "Put down your gun."

The peacekeeper chuckled, "Now, tell me, how did you get in here? The President will want to know."

I slowly edged my way around Luke, the peacekeeper (Stupid him) didn't seem to notice me. Before I knew it, the peacekeeper was lying face down on the ground, and I was holding his gun.

Luke nodded towards me, "Thanks," and he walked over to the door, "There's... no doorknob."

I could tell that I was turning pale, "What?"

Luke studied the door, "Wait... there's some kind of scanner - "

"Finger scanner!" I dropped the gun, grabbed a peacekeeper, held him up by his arms and dragged him over.

"I don't know - "

I shoved the peacekeeper's index finger onto the small screen, it blinked red, then green.

I dropped the peacekeeper on the ground, "I have no stinking clue how I knew that."

"Come on, " Luke opened the door and ran in.

I followed, in front of us was a long hallway with twelve metal doors running along each wall to the end of the hallway. Twenty peacekeepers turned their heads towards us.

"We just have to take out a few - " Luke managed to say, and then the countdown started.

_60, 59, 58...  
_"We're too late, I should have known that my plan - "

Luke roundhouse kicked a peacekeeper in the head, he immediately crumpled to the ground. The other peacekeepers jumped into action.

"Dessity, I know this sounds stupid, but we have to go into the arena," Luke kicked another peacekeeper.

"What – "

Luke grabbed a peacekeeper as he ran towards us, just like on the first door, there was a finger scanner. Luke smashed the peacekeeper's finger onto the scanner, and the man cried out in pain.

More peacekeepers came towards us, one tried to grab me, but I tackled him to the ground. The door Luke was trying to open made a hissing sound as it unlocked. When it opened, twenty more peacekeepers ran towards us from the other end of the hallway. They had guns. Luke grabbed me, and we ran through, once we were in, Luke slammed the door shut.

"Heavens - !" A female voice exclaimed.

I turned around, a girl with short blonde hair was about to step into the clear tube, the lift. There was a woman standing next to her, with long brown hair.

"What are you doing in here!?" The woman demanded.

There was banging on the door, and it made a hissing sound as it unlocked.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, and then Luke knocked the woman out.

The little girl was shaking with fear, "Don't worry, you don't have to go into the arena," Luke said.

Luke grabbed my hand and we stepped into the tube, it was a really tight squeeze, especially when the door slid shut behind me.

"What are you doing!? They're going to kill me now!" The girl cried.

The door opened, and twenty peacekeepers poured through.

_15, 14, 12..._

"They wont kill you! I promise!" I shouted as Luke and I ascended upwards.

And then Luke and I were standing in the open, twenty three tributes stared at us in shock.

_9, 8, 7..._

_ 6, 5, 4..._

_ 3, 2, 1..._

_ 0_

I was back in the arena.

**I know, I know, I rushed some stuffs, and some of it doesn't seem believable, but come on! It's Dessity! NOTHING she does is believable! Lol. I hope that you liked this chapter. Please REVIEW!ZXS**


	10. Chapter 10: James?

**Hey everyone! What did you think of the last chapter? After I was done writing it I started doing a happy dance and my cat stared at me like I was some sort of... weirdo lol. Anyway, again, sorry that I haven't updated Questions for Katniss and Crew. I know. I was supposed to post the Halloween Special on HALLOWEEN. I will post something sometime. Also I will have Thanksgiving and Christmas specials (Hopefully lol I might be a slacker... depends on what shiny things might distract me...)**

Disclaimer: Stuff... stuff... stuffy stuff. Stuff. STUFF STUFF. Oh you don't speak the language of STUFF? How about I speak the language of DERP? Herp A Derp derp – you don't know that either? Fine. Plain old ENGLISH then. I DO NOT OWN THE BOOKS.

**BTW this is the shortest chapter I have ever posted.**

President Snow sat calmly behind his desk as he watched the tributes rise from the ground on their pedestals. Everything was going according to plan with the Annual Hunger Games... until... Snow noticed TWO people standing on the same pedestal. They looked normal, except, one of them had a clump of brown and white feathers tucked near her back, and the other had what looked like leather tucked near his.

"How... HOW did this happen?" Snow looked at his assistant.

"I – I don't know sir... let me check with the - " his assistant stumbled.

"She is supposed to be back in District Ten. WHY is she in the arena? HOW did she get in there?"

"Well – sir, you know that security isn't the best right now since - "

"I want it stepped up then! People cant just barge in on the Games – MY Games!" Snow raised his voice.

"Yes sir, of course sir... do you want me to inform the Gamemakers to... eliminate the child as soon as they can?"

Snow sat back, suddenly calm again, "No, I want to see just what Experiment 147 wants to prove, or to succeed in. Because after she's done... I'm taking everything from her."

**Dessity's POV**

When the cannon sounded I took off running. Luke yelled at me and told me to fly up, but the only thing that was going through my head was that needed supplies and weapons. I ran to the Cornucopia, and skidded on the dirt near an orange bag. I wrapped my fingers around the strap just as someone tackled me to the ground.

"Gotcha!" A boy with short blonde hair grinned at me as he pushed a long dagger against my throat.

"Get off me you big - " I croaked.

"ROAD! If you kill her, I kill YOU!" A familiar voice yelled as two cannons went off.

The boy was shoved off of me, he growled, "I can kill who I want!"

A girl with short black hair stood over me, "Are you okay?"

Before I could answer, someone slammed against the girl, the blonde boy lunged at the person.

"Get into the air you moron!" I heard Luke scream at me.

Two more cannons went off, and I heard maniacal laughter somewhere nearby.

I stood up shakily and something shot up next to me, I recognized Luke's leathery wings. I opened my own wings and jumped into the air. I had barely made it up twenty feet when Luke circled around me and forced me to stop.

"What were you THINKING?" He gasped.

"We need supplies, Luke," I managed to say calmly.

"You scared me half to death! That girl was going to kill you!"

I glared at him, "That girl was saving me!"

"She was going to KILL you!"

I bit my lip in frustration, Luke sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak out. I'm used to watching the Games on TV... here... it's just too much."

"I understand, how about we go find some shelter, to start things off?" I asked. I knew how Luke felt, even if he did freak out a little too much, I knew how he felt.

I quickly glanced down to see if there were any easy shelter targets, all I saw were huge clumps of trees and a few colorful birds swooping here and there. _Rainforest maybe? _I thought. I racked my brain, I knew that I had read something the year before, during training, about the rainforest.

_The undergrowth in a rainforest is limited in many areas by the little access of sunlight to ground level. This makes it easier to walk through tranquil, mature rainforest. If the leaf canopy is spoiled, destroyed, or thinned, the ground beneath will soon consist of a dense, tangled growth of vines, shrubs, and small trees called a jungle._

"This is just a guess, but I think the theme for this years Games is Tropical Rainforest, because of all the distinctly colored animals, the humidity, and the moisture coating the trees and everything around," I told Luke.

"How did you know that?"

"I read a little last year during training, anyway, because it probably IS the rainforest... it will be easier to go by foot, though there are some tall trees that would make good shelters. Because of the tree density, sunlight doesn't get down to the ground, so there are very few thriving plants down there. Thus allowing stealthiness to come very naturally if we travel by foot. Also - "

Luke was staring at me with an open mouth, "A few seconds ago I was flipping out and now your going all District smart stuff on me."

I ignored him, "So, I think that we should travel by foot during the day, and at night, we should hide in the trees."

Luke shrugged, "Whatever you say, SCHOLAR."

"Shut up," I opened the orange pack and rummaged around, "take this," I pulled out a dagger and handed it to Luke.

Luke's eyes went wide, "You actually trust me with a knife?" Luke held up the blade and grinned.

"Actually, I don't... but you need a weapon," I took out another dagger, thankfully, there had been two.

"What else is in the bag?" Luke asked.

"Some beef jerky, water bottle, sleeping bag that's scrunched up into a tiny ball... that's about it." I closed the pack and swung it around my shoulder.

Luke gripped his dagger, "Down we go?"

"Down we go," I tucked in my wings and dived down into the jungle.

**James POV**

"How the heck did this happen?" Miri asked as she ducked under a thick green leaf.

I shrugged, "I don't know, but I knew that she was at the Capitol, I saw her. Remember? She was dressed as an avox."

Ron grunted, and Miri rolled her eyes at him, "Look, I'm sorry for not believing you, I just never thought that she'd be so stupid as to coming back."

"She's not stupid," I shot back as I jumped over a root.

Ron sighed, "Just shut up guys, can we find some food?"

"There's beef jerky in the pack," Twilight threw an orange bag at him.

"Ugh." Miri wrinkled her nose.

Before Ron could take a bite of his jerky, something crashed through the trees to our right.

"What the heck!" Twilight regained herself, twirled her axe around, then got into a fighting stance.

Miri unsheathed one of her many knifes, Ron dropped his jerky and took out his sword. I tightened my grip on my spear. I was about to throw it when the thing that had fallen stood up and rubbed her head.

"Luke, I swear - " she stopped when she saw us.

Another figure stood up and shook his head, "Oops?"

She nudged him and pointed towards us, when he saw us he stiffened. They were quiet for a second, and we were all still. Then the girl broke the silence by whispering one word.

"James?"


	11. Chapter 11: Flashbacks and secrets

**Hey everyone! How's it going? Good? GOOD :) Bad? Bad :( Ok. To the story? OKIE DOKIE.**

**SO there is this extreme plot twist between Miri and her secrets and memories. It will make you want to smack a potato and start screaming about mac n' cheese like a hooligan. That's just how AMAZING it is. Lol.**

Please like the facebook page for Questions for Katniss and Crew. So far it's been up for 3 days and I have nine likes! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE like it :) thanks. LIKE IT!

Disclaimer: I don't own THG or MR :)

Miri POV

As the anthem played mockingly, four faces flashed in the sky. A girl named Stacy, a boy named Drew, another girl, named May, and another boy, named Mike. I felt sort of bad for these kids, the odds were definitely not in their favor.

I looked away from the sky and at the camp fire. An awkward silence hung over everyone like a thick fog. Dessity and James were sitting in a tree next to each other. Sighing and whispering once in a while. The boy, Luke, who had come into the arena with Dessity was sitting in a different tree by himself. He had a long sad look at his face, which would morph in to jealousy and anger whenever he would look at Dessity and James. My heart twisted when I looked at him.

"Does anyone want any more jerky?" Ron asked as he swung the baggie of jerky in the air.

Everyone murmured their no's, Ron grinned and shrugged, "More for me."

I grabbed the baggie before he could reach his hand in, "This is halfway gone! We're supposed to ration these you piggy hog!"

Luke chuckled softly in his tree, I swallowed, and Ron rolled his eyes, "Woops... I guess."

I groaned and shoved the baggie into one of the orange packs, as I did this, Ron scooted closer to me.

"You're not having any more jerky."

Ron wrapped his arm around me, "Maybe I don't want the jerky."

I pushed his arm away, "Buzz off."

"Oh come on, I know you like me," He said in a singsong voice.

"No, actually smarty pants, I don't."

Ron smirked, "How do I know that?"

I smiled, "Because, I will punch you if you don't scoot over _there_," I pointed to the other side of the fire.

Ron's face paled and he scooted away.

"Is he supposed to be a career?" I heard Dessity's voice next to me.

I looked over at her, she was closing her wings like she had just landed from gliding down from her tree branch.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, he supposed to be, but I'm not seeing it."

"You know, he is kind of cute," Dessity sat down and nudged me.

I tried to make a disgusted face, but ended up laughing, "It's good to have you back."

Dessity stared into the fire, "Yeah."

"It must have been really hard," I said.

"What?"  
I glanced up at James, who was sitting on a thick branch in his tree and leaning against the trunk. He was watching Dessity, I could tell why, he didn't want to lose her again.

"Oh, yeah, it was."

"A whole year without the boy you love," I tried to say it nonchalantly but I choked.

"Are you... crying? Geez, if anyone should be crying, it should be me," Dessity looked away from the fire and studied my face.

I managed to swallow the tears and push down the memory, if I had a flashback, I would become a blubbering mess.

"No, I'm not crying, why would I be?" I picked up a leaf and started ripping off little sections.

"You choked, and started to like... hyperventilate," Dessity stared at me for another second, then looked back at the fire.

"Oh, no worries, I think I swallowed a bug."

Dessity chuckled, and for a moment she glanced at the boy Luke, who caught her eye. Dessity looked away with a pained expression. My heart lurched as I glanced at him also.

"You should get some sleep," I told her after a few minutes of staring into the fire.

"Okay... see you in the morning?"

"Hopefully, you never know."

Dessity giggled softly, opened her wings, and flew back up to the tree that James was in. She settle on a branch above him, which seemed to make the boy Luke less tense, then closed her eyes.

"I'll take first watch, you get some sleep." Twilight said.

I nodded and grabbed my orange pack to use as a pillow. I curled up and rested my head in a comfortable way. I stared into the fire for a moment, like Dessity had, then I slowly closed my eyes.

And the flashbacks started.

_"Miri? Someone's at the door for you," my mother called from downstairs, she had that mischievous tone._

_ "Who?" I asked._

_ My mother didn't answer me, I sighed and put my pen down, I would have to write later. I walked out of my room, into the hallway, and down the stairs. Once I was in the kitchen I saw him. His short brown hair, his green eyes and his wide smile. A smile that was always for me._

_ "Luke!" I ran into his arms._

_He laughed into my hair and held me out in front of him, "I've missed you."_

_I gripped his hand, "I've missed you too."_

_He tucked a strand of my short brown hair behind my ear, and stared into my eyes, "You look so pretty."_

_ He wrapped me into a hug again, and I breathed in his scent. He smelled like apples and wheat. Which was what he had been working with for the past two months. He had gone to work in some of the orchards and fields that were on the other side of the District for more money. I hadn't seen him for two months. I missed him so much._

_ "What are you doing here?" I asked._

_ "I'm done with my work, I've gotten paid a fair amount of money. I'm here to stay."_

_I covered my mouth and laughed, "Here to stay?"_

_"Here to stay," he whispered as he pulled me closer._

**Lukes POV**

Pain. Pain was all I could feel the whole night. First Dessity got reunited with James, and I could swear she was thinking, "Luke? Who's Luke?". Then, the girl Miri had stared at me with a look of shock and fear. I couldn't tell why, but I knew her from somewhere, I just didn't know where. After that, Miri had stopped looking at me. Every time I was near her when we were walking through the jungle to find shelter she had bit her lip. So the whole night, I tossed and turned over the fact that she might have known me before I was taken to the lab in the Captiol. But I didn't know, because the scientists wiped everything from my mind.

But I knew that she was something. Something that I had once loved. Because whenever I was near her and she wasn't looking at me...

Three words kept wanting to burst out of my mouth.

**I know, really REALLY short, but I really REALLY hope you liked it. I was so excited to write this chapter. I'm sure that almost all of you flipped out when you read Miri's flashback. I know that there were only 2 POVs but trust me, there will be more in the next chapter.**

**Please like my facebook page!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Remember to review!**

**I cant wait for the next chappie!**

Until then my little star gazers...

Star


End file.
